


High School Musical: The Musical: The Series: The Group Chat

by RxckyBowen



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual E.J. Caswell, Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), F/M, Lesbian Gina Porter, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug (HSM: The Series), Trigger warning for anxiety, chatfic, later in the fic, ricky bowen protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxckyBowen/pseuds/RxckyBowen
Summary: Carlos creates a group chat for the East High drama squad, and it gets chaotic and gay.(Trigger warnings will be added per chapter if needed. If i miss something, please tell me so I can help!)EDIT: As of 2/22/2020, i have changed the title bc i thought it sounded better SKJJSDFAHA
Relationships: EJ Caswell/Original Male Character, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 117
Kudos: 260





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive been pre-writing this fic for like over a week SJJDFKJSAJFH i have 9 chapters written so far but idk how long im gonna write this. depends on the comments i guess KJSDSFDJHDAS or if im ever feeling chaotic. anygays enjoy chapter 1!

**_Carlos_ ** **created a new chat**

**_Carlos_ ** **added** **_Nini, Ricky, Big Red, Ashlyn, Kourtney, EJ, Seb,_ ** **and** **_Gina._ **

**_Carlos_ ** **named the chat** **_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_Carlos_ : Hey fam! While we are on christmas break I wanted to make this chat so we can discuss ideas for the spring show ^_^

_Nini:_ Ooooh we should do Hairspray!

_Kourtney:_ Omg yaaaas

_Gina:_ If we do, let me help with the dancing pleeeease

_Carlos:_ right now we don’t know what we are doing but i will pass any suggestions along to Miss Jen

_Seb:_ Any chance I can audition for Penny,,,,,

_Carlos:_ As Miss Jens assistant, I must answer: any one is able to audition for any role regardless of gender identity, sexual orientation, race, etc.

_Carlos:_ and as your boyfriend I say baby you can be whoever you want 

_Seb:_ :) 

_EJ:_ they’re being soft again

_Gina:_ oh let them be

Gina: We have 3 couples in this chat, we can’t escape it

_Ricky:_ why you gotta call us out like that

_Big Red:_ listen-

_Ashlyn:_ now wait a second-

_EJ:_ shush

_Big Red:_ OwO

_Ricky:_ where did you learn that and how can you unlearn it

_Big Red:_ i wont be silenced 

_Ricky:_ I can and WILL block on sight

_Ricky:_ i wont hesitate bitch

_Big Red:_ Re-rebecca its not what you think!

_Nini:_ Whats happening

_Kourtney:_ your boyfriend and his boyfriend are having a moment

_Nini:_ damn, it be like that huh

_Ricky:_ Boyfriend?? Y’all wilding its not like that

_Ricky:_ I’m a one relationship kinda guy

_Nini:_ :)

_Ricky:_ ^_^

_Big Red:_ UwU

_Ricky:_ thats it

**_*Big Red has been removed from the chat*_ **

_Ricky:_ the evil has been defeated

_Ashlyn:_ :O

Ashlyn: >:O

**_*Ashlyn added Big Red to the chat*_ **

_Big Red:_ Betrayed,,,,by my best friend,,,,

_Gina:_ F

_EJ:_ F

_Kourtney:_ F

_Carlos:_ F

_Seb:_ F

_Nini:_ F

_Ricky:_ I did what I had to do

_Big Red:_ hmph

_Carlos:_ so ideas? 

_Nini:_ High School Musical 2?

_Carlos:_ Miss Jenn says she loves the enthusiasm, however she would like to try something different. New characters and stuff, yknow?

_Nini:_ I gotcha!

_Gina:_ Heathers?

_Carlos:_ It has to be school appropriate :/ even though I love that show

_Seb:_ They have a school edition! It’s not as iconic but we could still do it.

_Carlos:_ Hi everyone, It’s Miss Jenn :) I love these ideas, please write down show suggestions and feel free to pass them to Carlos so he can pass them along to me. Can’t wait to work with you all again in the spring! Enjoy your break! -Miss Jen

_Kourtney:_ Miss Jenn is so pure, i would kill for her

_Ashlyn:_ Don’t you mean you would die for her?

_Kourtney:_ i know what I said

_Ashlyn:_ one (1) fear

_EJ:_ Preferably a show with a big list of characters? Would love to stray away from the wonderstudies part

_Gina:_ ^^^

_Gina:_ Dont get me wrong I love being in the cast and I had a wonderful time playing Taylor, but yknow, would love to try to shine

_Nini:_ Valid 

_Carlos:_ I’ll do some research on some cast heavy shows. Def want everyone to have their moment but at the same time, dont kill the messenger if something changes 

_Ricky:_ Don’t worry, we know you’re always doing your best. We appreciate everythgng you do

_Big Red:_ everythgng

_EJ:_ everythgng

_Kourtney:_ everythgng

_Ashlyn:_ everythgng

_Seb:_ everythgng

_Carlos:_ everythgng

_Carlos:_ asjdmaksjsdj thank you

_Nini:_ everythgng

_Ricky:_ wow even my girlfriend

_Nini:_ i do it with love :D

_Ricky:_ smh

**_*EJ sent a new message to Ashlyn*_ **

_EJ:_ I’m getting so sick of all the lovey dovey messages in the group chat

_Ashlyn:_ Because you’re single?

_EJ:_ :|

_Ashlyn:_ Is it because its Ricky and Nini?

_EJ:_ I plead the 5th

_Ashlyn:_ yknow that basically means yes, right?

_EJ:_ listen,,,,

_Ashlyn:_ I get it, you and Nini used to date, its hard to see her talk like that with someone else

_EJ:_ yeah,,,something like that

_Ashlyn:_ Don’t worry, you’ll get over it eventually 

_EJ:_ I guess so. Thanks

_Ashlyn:_ No prob!

  
  


***** **_Nini sent a new message to Ricky*_ **

_Nini:_ Hey babe!

_Ricky:_ Hey whats up?

_Nini:_ plans for after school?

_Ricky:_ Besides homework no. did you want to do something?

_Nini:_ just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner and we can do homework together? My moms are cooking tonight and they always make a ton of food, can’t eat it all ourselves haha.

_Ricky:_ YEAH SURE!! I love your moms ^_^

_Nini:_ PERFECT! Okay I gotta get back to class but i’ll text you later!

_Ricky:_ Okay! Love you!!

_Nini:_ Love you too <3


	2. EJ Caswell shut up challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn and the gang decide to plan a party, but one of the Caswell's is in a bitter mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be at school all day today so posting chapter 2 early! Enjoy some rini moments bc RINI WARRIORS RISE. Also sorry for the short chapters, they will be getting longer soon and chapter 4 is chatfic mixed with regular fic so cheers to that.

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Carlos:  _ Good morning! Still doing research with Miss Jenn on possible shows so don’t expect any news yet. If anything I’d say the first or second week of school when we get back, we should have everything confirmed!

_ EJ:  _ no worries, take ya time! 

_ Gina:  _ Well since we are all still on break, why don’t we all get together and hang out? 

_ Ashlyn:  _ I can host again! We can all hang out and play games again!! 

_ Gina:  _ omg YES it was so much fun last time. And now i wont have to stress about moving away. Which btw  **@Ashlyn** THANK YOU 10000 TIMES

_ Ashlyn:  _ THE PLEASURE IS ALL MINE! Im so glad we were able to move you in ^_^

_ EJ:  _ Living with so many girls, so much fun,,,,

_ Ashlyn:  _ Oh hush you love us

_ EJ:  _ ok maybe

_ Nini:  _ My moms can bake something! They love to cook

_ Ricky:  _ no offense but i would die for your moms

_ Nini:  _ pls dont die im too young to be a widow 

_ Big Red:  _ did i miss a secret wedding or somethin

_ Ricky:  _ yeah sorry we couldn’t invite you, would have been too many memes :/

_ Big Red:  _ :/

_ Ricky:  _ aksajdh im joking dude

_ Ricky:  _ and no we didnt get married we’re too young for that 

_ EJ:  _ When will this party be happening? I need to know in advanced so I can clean my room

_ Carlos:  _ Trying to impress someone?

_ EJ:  _ :|

_ EJ:  _ I just want to make everything look nice if you are all coming over

_ Ashlyn:  _ Everyone just let me know when you are free and I’ll find a date that works for us all. 

_ Nini:  _ perfect!

  
  


**_*Ashlyn added Gina and EJ to a new chat*_ **

**_*Ashlyn named the chat Home Crew*_ **

**_Home Crew_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ okay party planners let's find out what day is good for everyone.

_ Gina:  _ I’ll ask Nini and Ricky since they are most likely coming together

_ EJ:  _ I’ll ask Big Red, Carlos, and Seb

_ Ashlyn:  _ I’ll ask Kourtney!

_ Ashlyn:  _ what team?

_ EJ:  _ please no

_ Gina:  _ WILDCATS

_ Ashlyn:  _ WHAT TEAM?!

_ Gina:  _ WILDCATS?

_ Ashlyn:  _ WHAT TEAM?! @EJ

_ EJ:  _ :/

_ EJ: _ WILDCATS

_ Ashlyn:  _ :D

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ OKAY SO everyone has been confirmed, PARTY IS THIS SATURDAY! This gives us 4 days to prep, can’t wait to see everyone! 

_ Seb:  _ aaaahhhh im so excited ^_^

_ Carlos:  _ babe we should match!

_ Seb:  _ um of course!!!

_ Nini:  _ baaaaabe :)

_ Ricky:  _ Sure love

_ EJ:  _ So anyways what games do yall want to play? I have a few but I can buy some 

_ Gina:  _ I liked High School Musical: The Choosical. Maybe an updated HSM2 version?  **@Carlos**

_ Carlos:  _ I thought you’d never ask :D

_ Ricky:  _ oh hell yeah!

_ Kourtney:  _ Can’t wait to get our party onnnnn

**_Home Crew_ **

_ EJ:  _ ugh. Do i have to go :/

_ Gina:  _ if you’re worried about Nini, don’t be! You’ll have us to keep your mind off of her

_ EJ:  _ ,,,,,,

_ Ashlyn:  _ Oh come on, dont mope :( you’ve been broken up for a while now. And I thought you and Ricky were friends now??

_ EJ:  _ Yeah. Yeah you’re right, we're friends. Friends. yep. 

_ Gina:  _ come on we’ll have lots of fun

**_Girls chat_ **

_ Gina:  _ If EJ doesn’t stop complaining about the party im gonna snap his neck

_ Nini:  _ What’s wrong?

_ Gina: _ you want the tea?

_ Nini:  _ yes please!

_ Gina:  _ he is STILL moping about you and ricky getting back together

_ Nini:  _ :(

_ Kourtney:  _ uh uh no, dont feel sorry for yourself! This is his issue not yours, girl!

_ Nini:  _ i know i know i just,,,,

_ Ashlyn:  _ He gets like this a lot but the way he’s been acting is,,,,different. 

_ Nini:  _ different?

_ Ashlyn:  _ Idk just, not his usual self. Idk maybe its cus im his cousin, ive seen all different sides of him. This? Never before

_ Gina:  _ inch resting

_ Nini:  _ hm,,:|

_ Kourtney:  _ Well like i said, thats for him to get over, not you. You’re back with Ricky, he needs to accept that

_ Ashlyn:  _ eventually he should

_ Ashlyn:  _ if he gets worse i’ll have to Talk with him

_ Nini:  _ as long as he doesn't try anything

**_*Nini sent a new message to Ricky*_ **

_ Nini:  _ Hey babe

_ Ricky:  _ Hey baby ^_^

_ Nini:  _ So i’ve been informed that EJ is still not over the whole us getting back together thing and he has been acting werid

_ Ricky:  _ oh boy, I can already tell he is gonna be awkward at the party :/

_ Ricky:  _ Him and I are friends now, idk why he would be acting this way and not be straight with me. 

_ Nini:  _ EJ just has trouble opening up sometimes :/ 

_ Ricky:  _ thats understandable

_ Ricky:  _ anygays

_ Ricky:  _ Maybe i can just chat with him and see whats up

_ Nini:  _ alrighty. We’ll im gonna go to bed, im getting tired. Goodnight baby, i love you <3

_ Ricky:  _ alright, goodnight baby i love you too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like EJ is jealous of Ricky and Nini, but...which one?
> 
> Chapter 3 will be up Wednesday! until then be on the look out for some other fics i have planned/being updated as well!


	3. EJ's having a crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds of the group chat are starting to get to EJ, but a helpful Ricky calms him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter im so sorry aksjdfdaDJKSFDSDJ DONT HATE ME. ENJOY!!!

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_Ashlyn:_ two days left people, can’t wait to see you all again aaaaa

_Seb:_ Same :)

_Seb:_ We’ve only been away from each other for like a week but same

_Carlos:_ Even though we haven't left each other's side hehe

_Seb:_ UWU

_Carlos:_ Big Red i blame you. Look what you've done to my boyfriend

_Big Red:_ Whoops sorry not sorry

_Carlos:_ :/

_Big Red:_ :D

_EJ:_ It’s not even 10 am and the couples are already starting, lol. Good morning fam :)

_Ashlyn:_ EJ? Smiling? 

_EJ:_ hey i can be happy when I want to

_Ashlyn:_ but not when people are showing affection to their partners?

_EJ:_ Ash

_Ashlyn:_ Okay okay i’ll stop, im sorry

_EJ:_ can we just change the subject, please

_Ricky:_ SO EJ WHAT games are you gonna have for us?

_EJ:_ Well I have cards against humanity, but I thought we could also bond and play some truth or dare haha

_Carlos:_ damn EJ said HSM: The Choosical lives don't matter

_Big Red:_ oh i'm so down. I never back down from a dare

_Seb:_ i love your game honey :)

_Carlos:_ :)

_Ricky:_ /sigh/ it's true. You do not want to know how many times ive heard him prank call a poor defenseless retail worker

_Big Red:_ hehehehe

_Kourtney:_ Oooooh im down. I love getting new tea on people

_Ricky:_ It sounds like you are trying to blackmail people

_Kourtney:_ Blackmail, tea, same thing

_Ricky:_ :/

_Nini:_ why does that face feel so disappointed

_Ricky:_ idk :/

_Nini:_ babe :/

_Ricky:_ yes my love :/

_Nini:_ stop :/ 

_Ricky:_ ok :/

_EJ:_ aight imma just leave for the day see yall later

**_*EJ has left the chat*_ **

_Ashlyn:_ ugh i’ll go talk to him

_Nini:_ :(

**_*Ashlyn sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_Ashlyn:_ okay dude, what's going on. Please talk to me and don't lie

_EJ:_ listen i just

_EJ:_ I can't handle seeing,,,that

_Ashlyn:_ I know its hard but i don't understand. You and Ricky are friends and I thought you and Nini were on good terms

_EJ:_ we are but

_EJ:_ look im just. Confused. Right now ok

_EJ:_ im having a lot of emotions right now and i can't figure them out. 

_Ashlyn:_ I can’t relate but dude please know that I am always here for you, ok? No matter what. You never have to be afraid to open up to me

_EJ:_ im

_EJ:_ okay. Thank you. I'm not really ready to talk about this now but. When i am i’ll come to you.

_Ashlyn:_ no worries. Also, let me know when you want me to add you back to the chat, okay?

_EJ:_ ok. I'm gonna go watch some disney shows and keep my mind off things. Add me back in like 3 hours?

_Ashlyn:_ deal

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

**_*Ashlyn added EJ to the chat*_ **

_Big Red:_ so that's when I picked the cat up and yeeted him out the window

_Ricky:_ hey red what the fuck?

_EJ:_ what the entire fuck did i miss????

_Seb:_ you,,,,don't want to know

_EJ:_ sorry guys, ive been going through some stuff lately and i just need to cool off. Not cool of me and I apologize. 

_Ricky:_ No worries dude, we understand!

_Nini:_ If there is any way we can help just let us know!!

_EJ:_ Thank you Ricky, thank you Nini. Thanks everyone

_Carlos:_ Big red i am never letting you near a cat ever again 

_EJ:_ okay no seriously what did i miss

_Kourtney:_ some tea that I wish I never knew

_EJ:_ alrighty then :O

**_*Ricky send a new message to EJ*_ **

_Ricky:_ Hey man!

_EJ:_ Hey. whats up

_Ricky:_ I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing

_EJ:_ Good. fantastic. Never better!

_Ricky:_ you and I both know you are lying :( I know we’ve had a rocky past but you can trust me

_EJ:_ I appreciate it. I just,,,have a hard time opening up sometimes if i'm being honest

_Ricky:_ hey i totally get it. I'm horrible with expressing myself. 

_EJ:_ it's just hard. I don't want to open my mouth and say the wrong thing at the wrong time. My mouth works faster than my mouth and i just feel like one of these days i'm gonna ramble and say something I may regret

_EJ:_ wow speaking of which there i go

_Ricky:_ hey hey no worries. Listen if you ever want to hang out and take your mind off of things we can, okay?

_EJ:_ ok. I would like that. Maybe sometime this week. 

_Ricky:_ Definitely!

_Ricky:_ See you at the party ^_^

_EJ:_ yep! See you then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the upcoming party, how will EJ handle being around all the couples, especially Ricky and Nini? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Also I know I said i would release Chapter 3 on Wednesday but I couldn't stop myself from updating skjfdjsdhfaj sue me


	4. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another party at Ashlyns house! It's all fun and games until you have to kiss your crush...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a chatfic mixed with dialogue/action. the normal fic stuff. THIS WAS MY FAVORITE TO WRITE, ENJOY. RJ AND GINI STANS COME GET YOUR FOOD LMAOOOO

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_Ashlyn:_ PARTY DAY PARTY DAY PARTY DAY

_Carlos:_ WHOOOOOOOOOO

_Ashlyn:_ Party starts at 5pm but feel free to come earlier to set up!

_EJ:_ Ash its,,,,its 3:45pm

_Ashlyn:_ wh

_Ashlyn:_ fuCK I SLEPT IN 

_Carlos:_ Language   
_Ricky:_ I believe that was english

_Carlos:_ :/

_Ricky:_ :O hey that's my thing

_Carlos:_ too bad

_Ricky:_ >:O

_Nini:_ Carlos,,,run

_Carlos:_ I am not scared of Richard Bowen

_Gina:_ oh no

_Seb:_ babe,,,,

_Kourtney:_ oh shit eye-

_Ricky:_ what :)

_EJ:_ dude,,,

_Carlos:_ wh

_Ricky:_ did you :)

_Seb:_ this year I lost my dear husband Carlos. 

_Carlos:_ HUSBAND????

_Ricky:_ just call me :)

_Carlos:_ WHAT'S HAPPENING???

_Seb:_ sometimes i can still hear his voice

_Carlos:_ MISS JENN PICK ME UP I'M SCARED

_Ricky:_ never :) call :) me :) that :) thanks :)

_Nini:_ Carlos,,,ricky doesn’t like that name for personal reasons

_Carlos:_ oh my god i'm so sorry Ricky, I genuinely had no idea :( I didn't mean to upset you or anything

_Ricky:_ oh it's all good im just trolling

_Ricky:_ I mean yeah i don't like the name for,,,,reasons,,,but im fine now. Past is the past y'know. 

_EJ:_ I can’t believe carlos fuckin died

_Carlos:_ im??? Still here????

_EJ:_ yall hear sum?

It was time for the guests to arrive. Ashlyn had prepared plenty of snacks for the evening, as well as decorations for the festivities. EJ had supplied the games as promised, and Nini had arrived early to drop off the brownies her mom’s made. As the East High drama gang started to roll in, everyone made their way to the living room. Spread out throughout the room, everyone began to find their seats. Seb and Carlos sat together on the couch next to EJ. Nini and Ricky sat across from said couch, which made EJ feel some type of way. Next to Nini and Ricky sat Ashlyn, Big Red, Gina, and Kourtney. The gang was all here. A few rounds of Cards Against Humanity went by, but the gang were not as interested in the card game as they were for Truth or Dare. Ashlyn had prepared lots of questions for truth but decided to leave the dares open for her friends to make on the spot. “Alright everyone, let's begin. My house so I will go first!” Ashlyn began. “Hmmm, how about Carlos? Truth or dare?” Carlos thought about it for a few seconds, and decided to go with truth.

“Hm, okay. What was your most embarrassing moment of high school so far?” Ashlyn asked as everyone began to listen closely.

“Ugh, ok. So during my freshman year dance class, I was practicing my solo piece for finals and I totally lost my balance and fell flat on my face” Carlos told his friends as he covered his face to hide his embarrassment. “Ok my turn, and I want some tea” the boy shouted. He looked around the room for the next victim, until he made eye contact with Ricky. “Ricky! Truth or dare?”

Ricky’s face instantly went red from all the attention. “Uh, let’s go with dare?”

Carlos was disappointed he picked dare, he wanted to find any juicy details he could find. Kourtney wasn’t the only one who wanted the tea on their friends. “Hm. Okay, we’ll make this easy. I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.” 

Ricky rolled his eyes at the dare, and leaned next to Nini, meeting her lips for a kiss. “That was easy” the curly haired boy said while giggling. Now, it was his turn to find a victim. He looked around the room, and found EJ looking away from everyone. He seemed to be upset? Or angry? Or even sad. He couldn’t quite make out the facial expression, he’s never seen EJ like this. Almost like a kicked puppy. _That’s odd,_ Ricky thought to himself. “Ok, EJ, truth or dare?” EJ snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ricky, to which he stumbled on his words.

“Oh uh-sorry i was-um, t-truth?” EJ answered quickly. 

Ricky tried to think of something on the spot, and looked at Nini for any suggestions. Nini’s mind was blank too. The room fell silent, making EJ very uncomfortable. “Okay, do you have a question or can we just skip me?” EJ sounded annoyed. He hated seeing those two together, but he doesn’t understand why. He is still friends with them. Maybe jealousy. Maybe anger. Ricky managed to think of something quickly.

“Ok ok. What was your favorite part of being in High School Musical?” 

EJ was happy it was a simple question. “Probably playing Chad. Being your best friend in the show brought us closer I think. Definitely made me not hate you as much. We’ve had our ups and downs but I think we’re in a better spot now.” EJ couldn’t stop himself from rambling, which left everyone shook. They had no idea that EJ felt that way. Everyone including Ricky assumed EJ still hated him. “Ok ok, moving on please. Uhhh Gina? Truth or dare?” 

Gina was bored with all of these truths, she wanted to be bold. “I pick dare, and please give me a good one! I want a challenge.”

What had left EJ’s mouth left himself and the entire room silent. “I dare you to kiss Nini.” Nini looked at Ricky with her jaw practically on the floor. Her and Ricky talked before the party and agreed that whatever the dares would be tonight, they wouldn’t affect their relationship.

“Wow, ok. Pretty bold.” Gina said as she looked over at Nini. She gave a look to Nini, making sure she was comfortable with the dare. The other girl nodded. Nini was comfortable with her sexualtiy, after all she is pansexual. However, she never imagined kissing Gina, especially after their rocky start as friends. Gina moved closer to Nini, and gently went in for a quick kiss, or at least she thought it would be quick. As the two girls lips met, Gina was shocked to feel a spark. The only thing the room could hear was Gina. “Woah”. Gina snapped herself out of her confusion. “Ok, well uh, who is next? Kourtney? Truth or dare?”

“I’ll do a truth, that last dare was too intense” Kourtney exclaimed with a slight chuckle. 

“Okay. Hmm. When did you first start getting into makeup?” Gina asked.

“It was I think 8th grade. I just started watching youtube tutorials and BAM, I fell in love with the art of it. So there is my tea haha. Ok, let's see…” Kourtney looked around the room to see EJ moping as always. She knew this next dare would be bold and risky, but she had her suspicions on why EJ has been acting lately. “EJ! Truth or dare?” 

_Stupid Ricky. Stupid guy and his stupid perfect hair. His perfect smile. Those stupid dimples of his. Stupid cute guy._ These thoughts had been running through his head all night. When he heard his name, he quickly snapped back to reality. “Wha- oh. Uh. Dare I guess.” EJ replied while trying to remain focused on the group.

Kourtney was happy he had said that. It meant her plan could move on to stage 2. “Alright. Since you want to be bold, I’ll be bold too. I dare you, to kiss.... Ricky.” The whole room fell silent. Ricky snapped his head to look at Nini, to which Nini nodded, signaling she was okay with it. EJ however was not as cool.

“No no no, no way am I kissing a guy.” EJ shook his head.

“Oh but when it was Nini and I, it was okay?” Gina asked with a bit of attitude in her voice. The whole room began to agree with her while EJ just scoffed.

Ricky walked over to EJ. “Hey, it’s okay. We can just uh, make it really quick and just move on. Like a stage kiss or something, you know?” Ricky reassured the taller guy. EJ’s face yet again gave off an unknown expression to Ricky. EJ moved closer to Ricky, and stared directly at his lips and then his eyes. Ricky nodded, signaling he was ready. The two boys lips met, leaving EJ struck with a spark and a million thoughts. 

_Holy shit. He’s amazing. Wait no, he took my girlfriend. But shit he’s so...cute. And his lips taste amazing, and this feels so..right,_ EJ thought to himself. “Woah” he exclaimed before sitting back down. Kourtney looked at Ashlyn and Gina, nodding to both of them. She quickly grabbed her phone to send them a text.

**_*Kourtney sent a new message to Ashlyn and Gina*_ **

_Kourtney:_ bitch i been knew

_Ashlyn:_ Yknow, he had mentioned that his issue was with Ricky and Nini, but he never said which one. Guess we know now.

_Gina:_ Well now I have a problem with one of them and im scared.

_Kourtney:_ i love this game

After the dramatic kiss between the two boys, the game continued on. As the night went on, everyone began to feel tired and slowly made their way home. As Ricky and Nini headed out the door, the couple made eye contact with both EJ and Gina. The four of them stood still for what felt like an eternity until Ricky began reaching for is keys, indicating he was ready to leave. EJ turned away, feeling embarrassed from what happened. Gina could tell EJ was feeling uneasy. “Want to talk about it?” she whispered to the boy.

“Not unless you want to talk about your kiss as well, Porter” the boy retorted. 

“Understandable, have a nice night Caswell” Gina replied as she climbed into Ricky’s car. EJ headed back inside to clean up as he watched his friends drive away. EJ couldn’t help but feel distracted from his short but amazing kiss.

“I’m gonna just..go to bed. Good night Ash” EJ said as he quickly ran upstairs, to which Big Red looked insulted.

“What? He’s just not going to help out?” Big Red questioned. 

“He needs some alone time, but it’s okay. The two of us seem to always be the last to clean up, huh?” Ashlyn replied. 

  
  


***** **_Ricky sent a new message to Nini*_ **

_Ricky:_ hey baby :D

_Nini:_ Hey riri

_Ricky:_ That party was intense tonight. I wanted to just bring up the kissing thing and see how we were

_Nini:_ Well we agreed nothing would change us, and to me the kiss meant nothing but a dare so the agreement still stands

_Ricky:_ Same. Kissing EJ was strange, I mean him and i just became friends so it was just... different. But yeah the agreement still stands for me as well. 

_Nini:_ good :)

_Nini:_ we stan healthy communication in this relationship

_Ricky:_ we do, we really do

_Ricky:_ alright baby i'm getting sleepy, I think im gonna go to bed. 

_Nini:_ alrighty riri, sweet dreams. Talk to you in the morning

_Ricky:_ i love you 

_Nini:_ i love you too

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So EJ kissed Ricky, and Gina kissed Nini. What does this mean for Rini? What are these feelings EJ is having? Is he okay? Guess we'll find out soon. Not sure when that is, idk if i wanna make yall suffer a bit, im feeling chaotic. 
> 
> ////////  
> (also if you read my oneshot called "The One Where: Ricky Realizes He Isn't Straight", that was based off of this chapter. Originally i had both EJ and Ricky be like "woah" after their kiss cus i wanted Ricky and EJ to start dating but Ricky and Nini were already back together in the start of this fic so, it just didnt make sense for me to break up Rini for RJ to start.)


	5. The Aftermath: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ashlyn's party, EJ freaks out and confides in Ashlyn for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was short aksjdsjfajsdhasf may double update today, who knows.

**_*EJ sent a new message to Ashlyn*_ **

_ EJ:  _ imsocjujdfjfinf

_ EJ:  _ imsocfuckingconfsudedash

_ Ashlyn:  _ Breathe. Breathe EJ. its okay

_ EJ:  _ thekiss lastnightfash the kiss wh

_ Ashlyn:  _ did you hate the kiss?

_ EJ:  _ NO ILIKEDITAND THATS WHY IMSCOJFUDCVON 

_ EJ:  _ ASH I LIKED THE KISS WHAT'S HAPPENING

_ Ashlyn:  _ EJ, do you like Ricky?

_ EJ:  _ HE’S MT FREIEND OF COURSE I LIKE HIM

_ Ashlyn:  _ Elijah James

_ Ashlyn:  _ You are safe with me. You can open up to me

_ EJ:  _ hhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ EJ:  _ I THINK I LIKE RICKY BOWEN

_ Ashlyn:  _ okay okay

_ Ashlyn:  _ and why are you freaking out

_ EJ:  _ CUS I THOUGHT I WAS STRAIGHT

_ EJ:  _ BUT GETTING CLOSER TO RICKY AND SEEING HOW CUTE HE IS AND HOW NICE HE IS AND HOW CUTE HE IS 

_ Ashlyn:  _ you said cute twice

_ EJ:  _ ASHLYN HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY HE SMILES I JUST

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ EJ:  _ WHAT IS THIS

_ Ashlyn:  _ this is what we in the industry call, a Gay Panic

_ EJ:  _ BUT I LIKE GIRLS TOO

_ Ashlyn:  _ My bad. Bi panic. Or Pan panic. In which that could be PAN(ic). 

_ EJ:  _ ASH

_ Ashlyn:  _ hey EJ? Guess what? I love you. You are my cousin. You are family. I love you no matter what and accept you

_ EJ:  _ i love you too BUT ASH THATS NOT WHY IM FREAKING OUT. HE’S BACK WITH NINI. AFTER EVERYTHING THEY WENT THROUGH I CANT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM I JUST CANT. HE IS SO HAPPY WITH NINI THATS NOT RIGHT TO BREAK THEM UP

_ Ashlyn:  _ Ok breathe. Slow down. You want my opinion?

_ EJ:  _ YEAH

_ Ashlyn:  _ explain yourself to him. Be honest and let him know. I’m almost positive Ricky will still be friends with you and it wont change your friendship. I mean dude, Big Red had a crush on Ricky for like a year. They are still best friends

_ EJ:  _ ok. Ok. im gonna. Go watch some youtube and maybe text him

_ Ashlyn:  _ take ur time. Do this on your own. I believe in you 

_ EJ:  _ ash i would die for you

_ Ashlyn:  _ no death pls

_ EJ:  _ sasdfjahdfjhd fine

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Carlos:  _ THANK YOU FOR LAST NIGHT ASHLYN!!!!

_ Seb:  _ ashlyn i would die for you

_ Ashlyn:  _ you will

_ Seb:  _ what-

_ Gina:  _ why are so many of us here obsessed with death

_ Ashlyn:  _ im just kidding seb ily <3

_ Ricky:  _ we have depression Gina

_ Nini:  _ baby we talked about this :(

_ Ricky:  _ im good im good its just a meme

_ Nini: _ :) i love you

_ Ricky:  _ oh...

_ Nini:  _ wh

_ Nini:  _ RICKY NOT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD-

_ Ricky:  _ IM KIDDING SKMHDJADH I LOVE YOU NINI SALAZAR-ROBERTS WITH ALL MY HEART AND I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU

_ Nini:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Kourtney:  _ look what you've done. You broke your girlfriend

_ EJ:  _ she shall be missed

_ Nini:  _ RICKY ><

_ Ricky:  _ yes my love?

_ Nini:  _ HHHHHHHH 

_ Ricky:  _ :) 

_ Ashlyn:  _ damn i go to make lunch and miss this 

_ Ashlyn:  _ and the pleasure was all mine! You guys can always come over whenever!

_ Gina:  _ yes please!!!! 

_ EJ:  _ well,,,

_ Kourtney:  _ >:O

_ Ricky:  _ >:O

_ Nini:  _ >:O

_ Seb:  _ >:O

_ Carlos:  _ >:O

_ Big Red:  _ >:O

_ Ashlyn:  _ >:O

_ EJ:  _ omg guys it was a joke!!! Jeez haha

_ Ricky:  _ jokes are funny, that was mean :(

_ Big Red:  _ *GASP*

_ Gina:  _ Ricky Bowen? SAD?!

_ Nini:  _ :O

_ Nini:  _ >:O

_ EJ:  _ wh

_ EJ:  _ I would never make ricky sad he is my friend i like him too much it was just a joke guys

_ Nini:  _ we know,,,we were joking too

_ Ricky:  _ and i oop sksksksk

_ Gina:  _ vsco girl begone 

_ Ricky:  _ im a vsco boy get it right

_ Gina:  _ :/

_ Ricky:  _ and yesjdahdajsfhaj yeah EJ it was only a joke, no worries dude

_ EJ:  _ sorry. I'm just a little tense right now, head full many thoughts

_ Big Red:  _ god i wish that were me

  
  


**_*Ashlyn sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ did you talk to ricky yet

_ EJ:  _ ahahahaha no why

_ Ashlyn:  _ I figured. No worries, take ur time

**_Home Crew_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ so you both kissed someone at the party and were both confused

_ Ashlyn:  _ and yet you haven't spoken to the person?

_ Gina:  _ M’am why are you being so loud for

_ Ashlyn:  _ im not rushing you guys i'm just checking up to see how you are doing

_ Ashlyn:  _ don't say anything until you are comfortable

_ EJ:  _ is saying nothing at all an option and just holding this from him so I can remain his friend and not destroy a relationship?

_ Ashlyn:  _ i mean its ur life you do what you have to do. I just think talking can help prevent any miscommunications and awkwardness

_ Gina:  _ ugh fine JDSAKHAJSFHJSA i’ll talk to her this week and just casually drop it in convo

_ Ashlyn:  _ im proud of u

_ EJ:  _ what about me :(

_ Ashlyn:  _ yes even you too EJ

_ EJ:  _ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EJ likes Ricky hehehehe but we been knew. And Gina likes Nini! I can't wait to see how this turns out. 
> 
> NO UPDATES DURING THIS WEEKEND CUS YA BOY IS IN COLLEGE AND HAS HOMEWORK TO DO KDSJDFHJKHFS may try to put a one shot up or something for RJ but not sure yet.


	6. The Aftermath: Part 2: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E.J. and Gina finally confess their feelings to their crushes, and Ricky realizes something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Here's the update a day earlier than planned xoxo

**_*EJ sent a new message to Ricky*_ **

_ EJ:  _ heyyyy rick

_ Ricky:  _ Aight no one calls me Rick, whats up?

_ EJ:  _ yeah skjdsdkjdsjfsorry about that. Uh

_ EJ:  _ look there's something i wanna talk about

_ Ricky:  _ ok. I'm listening! Whats up?

_ EJ:  _ well

_ “Come on you can do this,'' EJ _ thought to himself.

_ EJ:  _ I was just,,,

_ EJ:  _ wondering 

_ EJ:  _ if you wanted to go skating? Y'know at the skatepark?

_ Ricky:  _ yeah sure!! What time? I just gotta finish homework and then i can go

_ EJ:  _ sure cool yeah! Just letme know when you’re done!

_ Ricky:  _ will do :D

_ EJ:  _ ^_^

***** **_EJ sent a new message to Ashlyn*_ **

_ EJ:  _ so i failed lol

_ Ashlyn:  _ :/

**_Home Crew_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ Gina you’re my only hope

_ Gina:  _ :)

_ EJ:  _ :/

_ EJ:  _ look,,,i’ll tell him eventually

_ Ashlyn:  _ take ur time bby

**_*Gina sent a new message to Nini*_ **

_ Gina:  _ hey nins!

_ Nini:  _ Hey gins!

_ Gina:  _ okay so im just gonna come out and say it lol uhhhh so that kiss between us,,,i kinda felt something and ive been holding it in cus i know u and ricky are back together and im not trying to come between that im just confused yknow

_ Nini:  _ first of all thank you for having the courage to tell me this! You’re the best. Second, unfortunately i cant reciprocate the feeling, i hope that doesnt ruin anything :( and im super flattered too SJHADJHSJ 

_ Gina:  _ whew that went better than expected. Thank you for being chill about it sjjajfajhafd i promise im not trying to homewreck but you may have just opened my third lesbian eye or some shit

_ Nini:  _ GTHIFRDSLELSBDISDNK 

_ Nini:  _ G I N A

_ Gina:  _ LMAO

_ Nini:  _ well wig guess i did that

_ Gina:  _ skdjahdajsf pls dont say wig it doesnt sound right

_ Nini:  _ :(

_ Gina:  _ waIT NO IM KIDDINFGJDMSFHG

_ Gina:  _ are we still on for movie night with the girls next week?

_ Nini:  _ um duh. Wouldnt miss it for the world

_ Gina:  _ bet. Well im gonna go practice in my studio. I’ll see ya later

_ Nini:  _ bye gins!

_ Gina:  _ bye nins!

**_Home Crew_ **

_ Gina:  _ so i told nini

_ Ashlyn:  _ and?

_ Gina:  _ she explained that she doesn't feel the same way but she is glad i told her :)

_ EJ:  _ what like it's that simple?

_ Gina:  _ yeah why?

_ EJ:  _ :O

_ Ashlyn:  _ and i oop-

_ EJ:  _ :/

_ Gina:  _ akajsa im kidding. Dude my heart was beating SO FAST. i was so nervous but im glad we communicated and our friendship is the same

_ EJ:  _ sounds fake but go off

_ Gina:  _ dude i promise you, Ricky is so chill he will have the same reaction

_ EJ:  _ well we are going skating soon so i guess i will tell him casually. 

_ EJ:  _ hopefully

When Ricky met up with EJ at the park, EJ’s heart began to beat fast. He knew he had to confess some time, and sooner is better than later. Can you blame EJ? Confessing to your crush is never easy, especially if you aren’t even out yet. Ricky approached the taller boy with a big smile. “Hey EJ! What’s up?” the curly haired boy asked.

“Nothing much! Just ready to get my...skate on...bro!” EJ replied nervously.

Ricky could tell he was nervous. “You know, whatever is on your mind, you can share with me. I am a safe space dude, no judgement.” Ricky was so nice. This is exactly why EJ liked him. Even though their past was a bit rocky, Ricky still wanted to be friends with EJ. 

“Yeah. Yeah I know. It’s just...something I’ve never said out loud before. ‘S hard, you know?”

“I get it. Sometimes I feel its best to rip of the bandaid and just say it.” Ricky tried to give EJ advice, hoping it would calm him down.

“Yeah. Yeah okay. Uh, here I go.” EJ paused and took a breath, before looking down at his feet. “The night we kissed I felt something and now I’m all confused and I think I may like guys and even you and this has just been so tough because I always thought I was only straight” EJ managed to get out quickly. He couldn’t move his eyes from the ground, he was too nervous.  _ Please don’t hate me,  _ he thought to himself. Ricky’s soft voice pulled him out from his thoughts.

“Oh.” 

EJ was confused, and shocked? Is that all he had to say? “Oh?”

“That’s it? Dude you could have said something earlier. Hey look, I’m very flattered, and thank you for being brave enough to say something” Ricky began. “I can’t say I feel the same way, but I hope you know we’re still friends no matter what. Even if things may get weird sometimes, I’m always here for you dude.”

EJ was not expecting that response. He was left in shock. “Wow. Uh, thank you. Whew, that feels so good to finally say.” 

“How long have you been keeping that in?” Ricky asked.

“Uh...since the party” EJ replied as he made eye contact with Ricky.

“Well I’m glad you finally got it out. We’re cool, right?” Ricky moved his hand to fistbump the other boy, to which EJ smiled. 

“Yeah, we’re cool. Okay, let’s skate!” 

**_Home Crew_ **

_ EJ:  _ I told Ricky lol

_ Gina:  _ and???

_ EJ:  _ we’re good. We’re friends. Now we are skating and pray for me, i cant skate

_ Ashlyn:  _ awww yay! Almost as if i was right sajddsafj anyways wait

_ Ashlyn:  _ wasnt the skatepark your idea?

_ EJ:  _ yes but im bi i cant think straight

_ Gina:  _ im lesbian but mood

***** **_Ricky sent a new message to Nini*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ So EJ confessed to me today about the whole kiss thing

_ Nini:  _ STFU

_ Nini:  _ GINA DID THE SAME THING

_ Ricky:  _ WH AT

_ Nini:  _ LMAOOOO

_ Ricky:  _ our lips,,,,so powerful

_ Nini:  _ damn gina really said i was her lesbian awakening with her whole chest

_ Ricky:  _ i was EJ’s bi awakening omfg

_ Nini:  _ cant believe ur leaving me for EJ :/

_ Ricky:  _ and ur leaving me for Gina, how dare u :/

_ Nini:  _ SKASJDSKJAHFAHJHFS

_ Ricky:  _ sjakjdhjafhk

_ Nini:  _ jkjk 

_ Ricky:  _ unless,,

_ Nini:  _ oh?

_ Ricky:  _ NSDJADKJASHB IM KIDDING ITS THE MEME

_ Ricky:  _ NINI I LOVE YOUUUUUU

_ Nini:  _ hmph. I want a refund on my boyfriend

_ Ricky:  _ do you have a receipt? 

_ Nini:  _ n-no?

_ Ricky:  _ no refunds or returns then

_ Nini:  _ :O

_ Ricky:  _ :3

_ Ricky:  _ i do have to say though. From that kiss, i definitely don't think im fully straight

_ Ricky:  _ im still madly crazily stupid in love with you.

_ Ricky:  _ but i def think i may be bi 

_ Nini:  _ (1) thats so fucking valid. (2) baby don't worry i know you aren't going anywhere. You can always tell me if something like this ever crosses your mind. Im lit rally pan

_ Ricky:  _ hhh i know but having a possible bi awakening while dating you feels,,,wrong. Like i feel guilty

_ Nini:  _ do you plan on breaking up with me?

_ Ricky:  _ wh

_ Ricky:  _ NO

_ Nini:  _ then i have nothing to worry about. You can date a girl and still be bisexual, Ricky! Be a funky little bisexual. I still love you and im always going to be here

_ Ricky:  _ this just in: Nina Salazar-Roberts is the best girlfriend on the planet

_ Nini:  _ thanks Richard

_ Ricky:  _ sjakdhjsfdhj ew

_ Nini:  _ yeah i didnt like it either SJDDFHKSADJFH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricky came out!! Nini said Bi Ricky Rights. Still writing the fic. At the moment I have about 20 chapters planned but I'm still writing chapter 10, so the fic will be going on hiatus soon! Want to finish writing everything before I keep posting!


	7. Ricky Bowen Protection Squad, FORM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky is going through it, so Nini unites the group together to help Ricky; EJ, Gina, and Ricky all share something personal with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PANIC ATTACKS

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Carlos:  _ WELCOME BACK TO EAST HIGH, EVERYONE! Miss Jenn and I will be meeting to discuss the show and plans, so for now, sit tight, focus on your work, and have fun!

_ Ricky:  _ fun??? In school? Sounds fake but go off

_ Kourtney:  _ oh come on it's not that bad

_ Ricky:  _ it is when a majority of your teachers think youve been coasting by and putting more time into the musical and your grades start sinking ahahahahahaha 

_ Big Red:  _ you good buddy?

_ Ricky:  _ not in the slightest, why

_ Nini:  _ baby :( we’re here for you.

_ Seb:  _ Ricky do you need someone to take u to guidance? Just to chill?

_ Ricky:  _ nah i dont wanna waste their timr

_ Kourtney:  _ nonsense, they are here to help you. 

_ Ricky:  _ yeah but what if someonw who is actually in trouvle needs help? I can handle myself

_ EJ:  _ Ricky you and I both know its not good to keep things inside. You gotta open up

_ Nini:  _ (*knock knock*) 

_ Ricky:  _ who is it

_ Nini:  _ your loving and supporting girlfriend who just wants to talk to ur brain

_ Ricky:  _ not home sorry

_ Nini:  _ :O

_ Nini:  _ baby no-

_ Ricky:  _ meetme bt ny lockeirfg

_ Nini:  _ im on my way, stay there

_ Ricky:  _ hurtyu

**_*Nini added Big Red, Kourtney, Seb, Carlos, EJ, Ashlyn and Gina to a new conversation*_ **

**_*Nini named the conversation Ricky Bowen Protection Squad*_ **

**_Ricky Bowen Protection Squad_ **

_ Nini:  _ Ricky is going through it. I got to his locker and he was shaking but i have him now.

_ Big Red:  _ is he okay???

_ Seb:  _ bby boy :(

_ Carlos:  _ keep us updated

_ Gina:  _ this name im-

_ Gina:  _ this is so soft

_ Nini:  _ he is fine. Stressed about school but im holding him now. Trying to get his breathing under control

_ EJ:  _ please tell him we are all here for him :( he doesnt have to suffer in silence

_ Nini:  _ “tell EJ I said thank you, you absolute god”

_ EJ:  _ I would kill for Ricky Bowen

_ Ashlyn:  _ i think we would ALL kill for Ricky Bowen

_ Gina:  _ i most certainly would. He was there for me when my mom and I were going through it.

_ Nini:  _ his breathing is getting better. Also he knows about this chat now so sjddfsaj.

_ Nini:  _ but i guess thats good cus he knows he has support

_ Big Red:  _ ricky we can work on homework after school and play games after!

_ Nini:  _ “red you absolute angel i love you homie”

_ Big Red:  _ did he say no homo

_ Nini:  _ “don't tell him”

_ Big Red:  _ :O

_ Big Red:  _ >:O

_ EJ:  _ no homo is cancelled, everyone is allowed to be a lil homo

_ Gina:  _ oh shit thanks dont mind if i do

_ Seb:  _ Oh?

_ Carlos:  _ OH?!

_ Kourtney:  _ WAIT A MINUTE-

_ Ashlyn:  _ GINA-

_ Gina:  _ yes?

_ Ashlyn:  _ I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD BE HOW YOU CAME OUT

_ Nini:  _ YOU KNEW TOO?!?

_ Seb:  _ WAIT NINI KNEW? WHO ELSE KNEW GINA WAS GAY?

_ EJ:  _ *raises hand*

_ Carlos:  _ THE HET FOUND OUT BEFORE US?

_ EJ:  _ het?

_ Carlos:  _ heterosexual

_ EJ:  _ oh

_ EJ:  _ lol

_ EJ:  _ about that

_ Seb:  _ OH MY FUCKING GOD-

_ EJ:  _ to clarify im bisexual but waddup im not het

_ Carlos:  _ EJ CASWELL A BISEXUAL, THE GAYS KEEP WINNING HUH

_ Ashlyn:  _ ELIJAH JAMES IM SO PROUD OF U WTF

_ EJ:  _ i didnt plan on doing it this way but Gina was brave so i had to follow through

_ Nini:  _ “babe tell EJ and Gina im proud of them for coming out please”

_ EJ:  _ we stan one (1) Ricky Bowen

_ Kourtney:  _ there's

_ Kourtney:  _ there's only 1 ricky bowen

_ EJ:  _ exactly

_ Seb:  _ this chat is too chaotic i cant keep up

_ Gina:  _ im lesbian and EJ is bi, keep up 

_ Kourtney:  _ i thought yall were American

_ Carlos:  _ dont talk to my husband ever again 

_ Seb:  _ oh?

_ Carlos:  _ just a meme i love you no marriage yet 

_ Big Red:  _ so the gays really do travel in packs huh

_ EJ:  _ yeah

_ Gina:  _ uh huh

_ Seb:  _ and what about it

_ Carlos:  _ maybe so

_ Nini:  _ yes and?

_ Nini:  _ “bi and ready to die. Just kidding dont put the last part in there im fine its just a meme”

_ Gina:  _ waIT WHAT?

_ Seb:  _ oH?

_ Big Red:  _ RICHARD?!

_ Kourtney:  _ WAIT A MINUTE-

_ EJ:  _ EXCUSE ME?

_ Ashlyn:  _ HETS? NOWHERE TO BE FOUND IN THIS CHAT

_ Nini:  _ “Oh yeah thats right. Sup, i’m Ricky, I’m 16, and I’m bisexual”

_ Big Red:  _ dude im so proud of you

_ Carlos:  _ this chat keeps getting more queer and im HERE FOR IT

_ Kourtney:  _ theres the bell and thank god i need to see yall for lunch and experience the chaos in person

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_Ricky:_ thank u all for earlier @ Ricky Bowen Protection Squad

_ Ricky:  _ thats still so weird to me that yall made a group just for me

_ Nini:  _ its because we love u 

_ Ricky:  _ im soft

_ Big Red:  _ we take care of our friends in this house

_ Gina:  _ this isnt a house

_ Seb:  _ m’am this is a wendys

_ Carlos:  _ i’ll take a big mac

_ EJ:  _ thats burger king??

_ Ashlyn:  _ EJ you fucking idiot 

_ Ricky:  _ elijah,,,,

_ EJ:  _ richard,,,,

_ Ricky:  _ :O

_ Ricky:  _ alright shit u got that 

_ Kourtney:  _ i fucking hate this family

_ Nini:  _ wow

_ Kourtney:  _ not u nini you’re an angel

_ Nini:  _ :)

_ Gina:  _ rt

_ Ricky:  _ rt

_ EJ:  _ rt

_ Seb:  _ rt

_ Carlos:  _ rt

_ Ashlyn:  _ rt

_ Nini:  _ wow damn now im the soft one

_ EJ:  _ wow also not to steal nini’s spotlight but im so glad i came out to yall

_ Seb:  _ you had nothing to worry about

_ Nini:  _ damn EJ said Nini lives dont matter wtf

_ Nini:  _ aksjajdhs im jk take ur spotlight bby

_ EJ:  _ internalized biphobia be a bitch

_ Seb:  _ understandable have a nice day

_ Gina:  _ it felt great to say out in the opem

_ Nini:  _ opem

_ Ashlyn:  _ opem

_ Kourtney:  _ opem

_ Seb:  _ opem

_ Big Red:  _ opem

_ Ricky:  _ opem

_ EJ:  _ opem

_ Gina:  _ nevermind im going back into that closet see you fuckers later

_ Ricky:  _ GINA SAID A SWEAR

_ Nini:  _ DAD-

_ Seb:  _ GINA!

_ Seb:  _ THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!

_ Gina:  _ WHO???

_ Seb:  _ RICKY

_ Ricky:  _ now wait a second-

**_*EJ sent a new message to Ashlyn*_ **

_ EJ:  _ /sigh/

_ EJ:  _ rini is cute ngl

_ Ashlyn:  _ oh they have a ship name huh. 

_ Ashlyn:  _ but?

_ EJ:  _ but hhhhhhhhh i dont think im over my crush on ricky

_ Ashlyn:  _ oh EJ…

_ Ashlyn:  _ im so sorry :(

_ EJ:  _ its fine,,

_ Ashlyn:  _ i cant imagine the pain you’re going through right now but i love you

_ EJ:  _ i love you to Ash

_ EJ:  _ unrequited love fucking sucks lol

_ EJ:  _ maybe i’ll forget about him soon 

_ Ashlyn:  _ Moving on from a crush can be hard, but you’re so strong EJ

_ EJ:  _ <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHH EJ, GINA, AND RICKY ALL CAME OUT. WE STAN THE GAYS. Be on the look out for Chapter 8 this week!


	8. Ricky fails a test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky failed another test, it's up to Nini and the rest of the Ricky Bowen Protection Squad to help

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Ricky:  _ what a wonderful day to be alive

_ EJ:  _ uh

_ Ashlyn:  _ you good buddy?

_ Ricky:  _ Why yes Ashlyn I am doing quite well

_ Nini:  _ baby :( DM me 

_ Ricky:  _ of course darling 

**_*Ricky sent a new message to Nini*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ babe i

_ Ricky:  _ i failed my math test

_ Nini:  _ oh baby :( I’m so sorry

_ Ricky:  _ If I fail one more exam im gonna be on academic probation and then I cant do the spring show 

_ Ricky:  _ which means you and i cant be on stage togrthet again and i really want to cus last time qas so miuch fun and it brought ius back togetherr andiihhhhhh

_ Nini:  _ baby breathe. Thats a lot of typos. Slow down, breathe. 

_ Ricky:  _ I just don’t want to miss out on the show

_ Ricky:  _ maybe im just not smart enough to be in school

_ Ricky:  _ ive only been coasting by anyways

_ Nini:  _ hey, stop that. Thats my best friend and boyfriend you are talking about 

_ Ricky:  _ aksjsdfhjas

_ Nini:  _ and you dont just “coast” by. You’ve proven yourself to be amazing. I never thought you would ever be in a musical, and when you joined HSM you proved us all wrong. Most importantly Ricky, you proved yourself wrong. You are capable of so much, I know it. 

_ Ricky:  _ im crying. Is that what you want

_ Ricky:  _ i love you so much Nini. You always bring me back down

_ Nini:  _ i love you ricky. I’ll always be here for you. I’m your number 1 supporter

_ Ricky:  _ god how did i get so lucky

_ Nini:  _ <3

_ Ricky:  _ <3

**_Ricky Bowen Protection Squad_ **

_ Nini:  _ go easy on him today. No jokes about him being stupid or not good enough, got it?

_ EJ:  _ literally would never make those jokes but yes m’am

_ Big Red:  _ of course

_ Kourtney:  _ you got it sis

_ Ashlyn:  _ how is he doing?

_ Nini:  _ better. He failed another math test and he kinda spiraled.

_ Nini:  _ i reassured him

_ Gina:  _ tell bowen if he doesnt start loving himself im gonna beat him up

_ Nini:  _ “please no, Gina is tough and im fragile”

_ Gina:  _ askjdhajsfhjd RICKY 

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Carlos:  _ first meeting for drama club is next week MARK YOUR CALENDARS

_ Seb:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Gina:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Nini:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Ricky:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Ashlyn:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Kourtney:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Big Red:  _ woo hoo!

_ Ricky:  _ ty for your contribution red

_ Big Red:  _ i do my best

_ Ricky:  _ and thats all that counts

_ Big Red:  _ :O

_ Big Red:  _ UwU

_ Ricky:  _ i take it back

_ Big Red:  _ OWO

_ Ricky:  _ ashlyn come get your man

_ Ashlyn:  _ sweetheart

_ Big Red:  _ yes my love?

_ Ashlyn:  _ wh

_ Ashlyn:  _ i-

_ Ashlyn:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Big Red:  _ WHA

_ Big Red:  _ WHAT DID I SAY

_ Ricky:  _ dude

_ Ricky:  _ you said the L word

_ Nini:  _ you said love, dude

_ EJ:  _ and i oop-

_ Carlos:  _ we-

_ Big Red:  _ oH

_ Big Red:  _ UHHHH

_ Ashlyn:  _ ASHLYN.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING

_ Gina:  _ oh my lord look at the time i have to be

_ Gina:  _ somewhere else than the couples chat

**_Ricky Bowen Protection Squad_ **

_ Nini:  _ Ricky is coming over to my house after school, he needs a nap. He’s exhausted emotionally and it breaks my heart

_ Big Red:  _ give him a hug for me :(

_ Gina:  _ give that boy all the hugs. He deserves to be happy 

_ Nini:  _ his mental health took a fucking BEATING during the fall, he needs to recover. Im gonna make it my mission to help him

_ Ashlyn:  _ Do you think he should take a mental health day from school tomorrow?

_ Nini:  _ I can bring it up but he usually hates missing school. 

_ EJ:  _ i hate seeing him like this. The dude is always so happy go lucky. 

_ Nini:  _ lets try to be supportive in the main chat if possible

_ Kourtney:  _ you got it

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Ricky:  _ well nini is constantly typing and its not here so im assuming the protection squad is at work

_ Big Red:  _ WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH DUDE

_ EJ:  _ Things will get better. You have so much time to bring your grades up. We can even make a big study group to help each other. 

_ Ashlyn:  _ thats-

_ Ashlyn:  _ a really good idea 

_ EJ:  _ my GPA is high for a reason. 

_ Ricky:  _ god i wish that were me

_ EJ:  _ shit wait i wasnt trying to brag im so sorry

_ Ricky:  _ ajdjskajfdk i was just joking. I appreciate it tho. A study group would be fantastic.

_ EJ:  _ we can meet once a week to work on homework and study

_ Seb:  _ im down!!

_ Kourtney:  _ same

_ Nini:  _ EJ caswell lives matter

_ EJ:  _ finally

_ Big Red:  _ do we need an EJ Caswell Protection Squad

_ EJ:  _ nah im fine sjahsjfhd i was just kidding

_ EJ:  _ thank u tho

_ Ashlyn:  _ i fucking love this family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was short im so sorry sjddjahfjhs chapter 9 will be up tomorrow. After chapter 10 goes out, i'll be taking a break to finish the fic entirely so i can post the updates at a scheduled time.


	9. couples? being soft?? in MY chatfic?? maybe so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute moments for Rini and Seblos. Meanwhile, Ashlyn helps E.J. with his crush on Ricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rini and Seblos nation come get yalls food

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

**_2:02am_ **

_ Ricky:  _ I just woke up,,,,its 2 am

_ Ricky:  _ i cant believe i slept this long

_ Ricky:  _ anyone else up?

_ Ricky:  _ damn im alone in the void

_ Ricky:  _ well anyways i wanted to say something to everyone so i’ll just say it and go back to bed

_ Ricky:  _ I love you all. Every single one of you. This is my family and you guys are always there to help me and each other too. I appreciate everything you all do for me. Whenever I'm going through something you make it your personal mission to drop everything and help me, and I truly love you all for that. Wait shit i think nini is waking up gotta blast love yall

**_6:34am_ **

_ Big Red:  _ RICKY WHAT THE FUCK IM CRYING

_ Ashlyn:  _ RICKYYOUCANT JUST SAY SOMETHING SO SOFT AND PURE AND DIP

_ Nini:  _ so thats why he was texting last night

_ EJ:  _ WJAT THEUFVK

_ EJ:  _ RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU’RE CRYING 

_ Seb:  _ BITCH ME TF

_ Kourtney:  _ consider my hand raised eye-

_ Carlos:  _ RICKY BOWEN IM-

_ Kourtney:  _ im not crying im not crying my makeup is too good right now fuck fuck fuCK

_ Ricky:  _ oh

_ Ricky:  _ good morning everyone

_ Nini:  _ good morning baby

_ EJ:  _ I FUCKING LOVE THIS FAMILY WHAT THE FUCK

_ Ashlyn:  _ we’re already a fami- nvm

_ Big Red:  _ WHO KNEW RICKY WOULD TURN INTO SUCH A SOFTIE UGH WE LOVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

_ Ricky:  _ I meant it. I love you all so much. Thanks for always helping.

_ Kourtney:  _ NINI YOUR BOYFRIEND IS MAKING ME EMOTIONAL STOP IT

_ Nini:  _ nah, sensitive ricky is my fav

_ Ricky:  _ Any Nini is my fav

_ Nini:  _ WHA

_ Nini:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Big Red:  _ oh mY GOD

_ Gina:  _ IM TAKING SCREENSHOTS LMAOOOOO

**_*Ricky created a new conversation*_ **

**_*Ricky added EJ, Big Red, Seb, and Carlos to the conversation*_ **

**_*Ricky named the conversation Guys Chat*_ **

**_Guys Chat_ **

_ Ricky:  _ ive been informed that the girls have their own group chat so i figured

_ Ricky:  _ why not a guys chat

_ Big Red:  _ OwO

_ Carlos:  _ none of that here, I will bully on sight

_ Big Red:  _ p-pwease no

_ Seb:  _ angel, go easy on him

_ Big Red:  _ angel, huh?

_ Carlos:  _ a-angel?

_ Seb:  _ :3

_ Carlos:  _ ksajsdhjfhafhgsajhfs

_Carlos:_ i-you=sjsfdhjafghurq83qu 0qwp0rmiuf uaj

_ EJ:  _ Seb I think you broke your boyfriend

_ Ricky:  _ Carlos will be missed

_ Carlos:  _ im still here??

_ Seb:  _ sometimes i can still hear his voice

_ Carlos:  _ this is a text conversation???

_ Seb:  _ shhhhh its ok darling

_ Carlos:  _ aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ EJ:  _ why are yall so fucking cute for wtf

_ Carlos:  _ we have to assert our gay dominance

_ EJ:  _ understandable have a nice day

_ Ricky:  _ i already regret this

_ Ricky:  _ babe save me

_ Ricky:  _ oh right

_ Ricky:  _ heck

_ Carlos:  _ you watch your mouth 

_ Ricky:  _ h*ck

_ Carlos:  _ you’re on thin fucking ice

_ Ricky:  _ wh-

_ Carlos:  _ .

_ Carlos:  _ oh no

_ Carlos:  _ what have i done

_ EJ:  _ what the fuck is happening

_ Big Red:  _ idk but this chat is giving me a headache

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Nini:  _ thank christ im not in the guys chat

_ Ashlyn:  _ lol same

_ EJ:  _ wh

_ EJ:  _ whO THE FUCK SNITCHED

_ Ricky:  _ oh wow look at the time i have to go fold the dishes bye!

_ Big Red:  _ riCKY BOWEN

_ Seb:  _ ricky i cant believe you ratted us out

_ Nini:  _ he didnt lmao 

_ Nini:  _ he’s at my house and im sitting next to him and he let me see the chat

_ Ricky:  _ it was funny lol

_ Nini:  _ “babe come see this, the guys are being crackheads again”

_ Ricky:  _ why you gotta put me on blast like that

_ EJ:  _ crackheads?

_ Carlos:  _ AGAIN?!

_ Kourtney:  _ the girls chat could NEVER

_ Ashlyn:  _ oh yes we could, we’re 10 times worse

_ Kourtney:  _ dammit ashlyn the guys didnt need to know that

_ Ashlyn:  _ whoops

**_*Ricky sent a new message to Nini*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ baaaaaaabe

_ Ricky:  _ babyyyyyyyy

_ Nini:  _ OwO

_ Ricky:  _ oh not you too-

_ Ricky:  _ so,,,,,uh

_ Ricky:  _ prom is going to be coming up in a few months! And i know we are back together and i well

_ Ricky:  _ uh i was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me

_ Nini:  _ hmmm let me check my calendar and see if i can fit you in

_ Ricky:  _ oh okay,

_ Nini:  _ KSJDAKJDSAFHSA IM KIDDING RICKY YES OF COURSE I WILL GO WITH YOU

_ Ricky:  _ :D

_ Ricky:  _ not gonna lie they had us in the first half

_ Nini:  _ Ricky prom,,,,,prom isnt until April,,,,,its,,,,its January

_ Ricky:  _ better to be early than to be late

_ Nini:  _ okay true

_ Nini:  _ plenty of time to find a dress

_ Ricky:  _ and kourtney can do your makeup!

_ Nini:  _ oh mY GOD YES

_ Ricky:  _ aaaahhhh i cant WAIT

_ Ricky:  _ IM SO HAPPY YOU SAID YES

_ Ricky:  _ I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU

_ Nini:  _ I LOVE YOUUUUU TOOOOOO

**_*Ricky sent a new message to Guys Chat*_ **

**_Guys Chat_ **

_ Ricky:  _ so i asked Nini to prom and she said yes :D

_ Big Red:  _ ricky

_ Big Red:  _ its january 

_ Big Red:  _ prom isnt until april-

_ Carlos:  _ ricardo-

_ Ricky:  _ not my name

_ Seb:  _ Randy

_ Ricky:  _ not even close??

_ EJ:  _ Richardson

_ Ricky:  _ thin ice, caswell 

_ EJ:  _ heh

_ Ricky:  _ -_-

_ EJ:  _ you know you love the teasing

_ Big Red:  _ he does, can confirm

_ Ricky:  _ :O

_ Big Red:  _ anytime we are together and the gc teases him or roasts him, he giggles and shows me his phone

_ Big Red:  _ “DUDE CHECK THIS OUT THEY GOT ME GOOD”

_ Ricky:  _ wow

_ Ricky:  _ betrayed

_ Big Red:  _ you’re smirking right now, arent you

_ Ricky:  _ ,,,,,,

_ Ricky:  _ fuck off

_ Carlos:  _ watch your mouth there is a baby present

_ Ricky:  _ where?

_ Carlos:  _ its seb

_ Carlos:  _ he’s baby

_ Seb:  _ :D

_ EJ:  _ he’s baby, your honor

***** **_EJ sent a new message to Ashlyn*_ **

_ EJ:  _ ahaha 

_ EJ:  _ guess im not over Ricky after all

_ Ashlyn:  _ why what happened

_ EJ:  _ he asked nini to prom

_ Ashlyn:  _ he asked his /girlfriend/,,,to prom??? :O shocked

_ EJ:  _ ash im serious. I wanna be happy for him but seeing his message about him asking nini just made me,,,

_ Ashlyn:  _ jealous?

_ EJ:  _ but i dont want to be! Ricky and nini are my friends

_ EJ:  _ i should be happy for them

_ EJ:  _ but im selfish,,,,anytime Ricky laughs and smiles because of nini, i wish that I was the reason for his happiness instead

_ Ashlyn:  _ oh shit you’re in love dude

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ EJ:  _ BUT HE IS ALREADY IN LOVE WITH NINI

_ Ashlyn:  _ this is quite the situation huh

_ Ashlyn:  _ look, i dont know how to solve this. But i’ll find some ways

_ Ashlyn:  _ time may be the best medicine here

_ EJ:  _ i guess so. Ugh if only someone else came into my life to make me just forget about Ricky

_ Ashlyn:  _ but would that make you happier?

_ EJ:  _ ,,,,

_ Ashlyn:  _ :(

_ EJ:  _ i guess not

_ Ashlyn:  _ EJ im really sorry you’re going through this. I pray you find happiness. And sometimes that doesn't require love. Maybe self love for now? 

_ Ashlyn:  _ I'd recommend talking to Kourtney. She is very great at empowering others 

_ EJ:  _ do you think she would help me after what I did to nini,,,

_ Ashlyn:  _ 100%

_ Ashlyn:  _ that's all in the past 

_ EJ:  _ guess it's worth a shot. Thank Ash

_ Ashlyn:  _ no worries <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9,,,,y'all one more chapter til the fic goes on break,,,,i'm sad someone hold me


	10. Kourtney to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kourtney helps EJ deal with his one sided crush on Ricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this last chapter. The fic will return soon!! until then I will have one shots written and uploaded.

***** **_Kourtney sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Kourtney:  _ hey there EJ! I was summoned by Ashlyn

_ EJ:  _ oh wow ash didnt even let me message you first

_ Kourtney:  _ “he’s too stubborn to ask for help and i really care about him, Kourt”

_ EJ:  _ ashlyn deserves all the rights

_ Kourtney:  _ she does but this is about you Mr. Caswell

_ EJ:  _ damn alright

_ Kourtney:  _ Now i was given the rundown so no need to explain yourself, you dont owe anyone an explanation

_ Kourtney:  _ one sided crushes suck, that they do, but they make you so much stronger. You find yourself and realize just how special you are.

_ Kourtney:  _ Elijah James Caswell, on the EHS water polo team AND in the theatre department, you are a LEGEND here. You have good looks, you’re an amazing friend, you’re very loyal, you are THAT BITCH (bitch can be gender neutral hush now)

_ EJ:  _ imcryigndfds

_ EJ:  _ kourtney when I told you that you were amazing i fucking meant it

_ Kourtney:  _ EJ im serious though, okay? You are worth more than worrying about being single or not. And when it comes to Ricky, hey I get it. Ricky will be in your life no matter what, he is your friend. And Nini is still your friend. You may want Ricky in a romantic way but you can still have him in a platonic way. Just because he doesnt love you doesnt mean he doesnt want to be your friend

_ EJ:  _ love?

_ EJ:  _ who said anything about love

_ Kourtney:  _ you’re whipped for him shush

_ EJ:  _ :/

_ EJ:  _ thank you kourtney, i really mean it. Thank you

_ Kourtney:  _ dont go thanking me yet, you and I are gonna spend some one-on-one time and keep working on this. I want you to truly believe in yourself alright?

_ EJ:  _ KOURTNEY YOU ARE THE BEST IM GONNA CRY

_ Kourtney:  _ :D

_ EJ:  _ also, please dont go sharing this with anyone, please keep it private

_ Kourtney:  _ oh honey I may joke about exposing people but this is serious business. I am a safe space. You’re safe with me EJ

_ EJ:  _ <3

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ EJ:  _ this just in: Kourtney is an absolute legend

_ Nini:  _ OH SHIT ARE WE COMPLIMENTING KOURTNEY

_ Gina:  _ I HEARD KOURTNEY 

_ Ashlyn:  _ [*knocks down door*] YES HI HAVE YOU HEARD OF OUR LORD AND SAVIOR KOURTNEY CHRIST

_ Ricky:  _ KOURTNEY IS THE MOST LOYAL FRIEND I HAVE EVER MET

_ Carlos:  _ KOURT IS THAT BITCH WTF

_ Seb:  _ KOURT APPRECIATION I AM HERE FOR IT

_ Kourtney:  _ WAIT A MINUTE YALL EYE-

_ Big Red:  _ WE STAN A LEGEND

_ Nini:  _ GO BEST FRIEND THATS MY BEST FRIEND

_ Kourtney:  _ FUCK YALL IM CRYINF

_ EJ:  _ WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU

_ Nini:  _ HELL YEAH WE DO

_ Ricky:  _ EJ IDK WHY YOU STARTED THE KOURTNEY LOVE FEST BUT WE STAN. THANK YOU KING

_ EJ:  _ :D

_ EJ:  _ i may be a king but yall know who the queen is?

_ Nini:  _ KOURTNEY

_ Gina:  _ KOURTNEY

_ Seb:  _ KOURTNEY

_ Carlos:  _ KOURTNEY

_ Ricky:  _ KOURTNEY

_ Big Red:  _ KOURTNEY

_ Ashlyn:  _ KOURTNEY

_ Kourtney:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**_Girls chat_ **

_ Nini:  _ oh so Ricky asked me to prom

_ Kourtney:  _ and?

_ Gina:  _ go on?

_ Nini:  _ i said yes :D

_ Ashlyn:  _ RINI WARRIORS STAY WINNING I LOVE THIS

_ Gina:  _ RINI NATION HOW WE FEELING

_ Kourtney:  _ YES BOO

_ Nini:  _ rini? Ricky said thats what the guys chat called us too,,,inch resting

_ Gina:  _ its your ship name

_ Nini:  _ so like,,,

_ Nini:  _ does everyone in the group just, casually ship ricky and I

_ Kourtney:  _ guys dont answer her

_ Gina:  _ she can smell fear, kourt

_ Ashlyn:  _ why are we whispering

_ Nini:  _ im???? Right here???

_ Ashlyn:  _ shhh no one move 

_ Nini:  _ THAT ONLY WORKS ON DINOSAURS ASHLYN

_ Nini:  _ just say you ship us and go

_ Gina:  _ k we ship yall bye

_ Nini:  _ :O wait come back 

_ Gina:  _ hehehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and all the kudos and support so far! I am currently working on the last 4 chapters of the fic. Once I am done, the break will be over and the fic will continue!


	11. Give Ricky Bowen a hug god dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky angst? Is that what you want? You want Ricky angst? dont worry i got it. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYYY SO IM STILL NOT DONE FINISHING THIS FIC IN MY GOOGLE DOCS FILE BUT I MISSED THIS SO IM ENDING THE BREAK EARLY. ENJOY CHAPTER 11 WHILE I GO FINISH THIS FIC HEHEHEHEH

**_Ricky Bowen Protection Squad_ **

_ Nini:  _ he’s not coming in today, he is still asleep

_ EJ:  _ is he okay?

_ Nini:  _ hhhhh not really? We were up late talking about some personal stuff and he started crying and he didn’t fall asleep til like, 4am?

_ Big Red:  _ :(

_ Gina:  _ Ricky :(

_ Nini:  _ His dad is at work but Momma C said she can stay at his house to keep him company

_ Gina:  _ Momma C is the best, i would die for her

_ EJ:  _ me too, tf?

_ Nini:  _ He could use some cheering up but I don’t think he wants the attention right away. Maybe like, casual stuff? Be positive but keep things business as usual

_ Ashlyn:  _ you got it

_ Kourtney:  _ Ricky Bowen Protection Squad, roll out

_ EJ:  _ that makes it feel like we’re some super hero team

_ Seb:  _ Super Gays

_ Carlos:  _ SUPERJAGSDTGAYF

_ Carlos:  _ babe ily

_ Seb:  _ as you should, im an angel

_ Nini:  _ that sounds gay

_ Carlos:  _ uh yeah, i sure hope it does

_ Nini:  _ aksdjashfjdaf

_ EJ:  _ god dammit skjdsafh

_ Nini:  _ oop theres the bell. See yall later

**_*Nini sent a new message to Momma C*_ **

_ Nini:  _ Hi momma! I’m in study hall and we’re allowed to use our phones, don’t worry i’m not breaking any rules

_ Momma C:  _ Hi sweetie. Checking up on Ricky?

_ Nini:  _ yessajfjfahjsj

_ Nini:  _ i love him, sue me

_ Momma C:  _ he’s fine. He woke up about 30 minutes ago, now he is eating breakfast i made him and watching TV. 

_ Momma C:  _ do you know what happened?

_ Nini:  _ yeah,,,,

_ Nini:  _ his mom texted him last night….

_ Nini:  _ She thinks things are getting serious with Todd

_ Nini:  _ he didnt take it well. He is still having a hard time dealing with change

_ Momma C:  _ oh no :( I’ll make sure to keep his mind off of the topic. Thank you sweetie

_ Nini:  _ no problem momma <3

_ Nini:  _ oh shoot, it’s almost time for my next class. I’ll talk to you later!

_ Momma:  _ enjoy the rest of your day sweetie, make it a great day <3

_ Nini:  _ <3

**_Ricky Bowen Protection Squad_ **

_ Big Red:  _ i spoke to Ricky’s teachers for the classes he missed so far today and got them to give me his work while he is out. I’m gonna help him with it. Or do it for him. Haven’t decided yet skdjafhdsaf

_ Ashlyn:  _ babe i can help you too

_ EJ:  _ count me in

_ Gina:  _ let me handle his math, i love math skjdfha

_ Seb:  _ damn whats that like skjadaf

_ Nini:  _ awww you guys ily. He’ll appreciate this greatly

_ Big Red:  _ after lunch I can keep stopping by his classes for the rest of the work. Shouldn’t be too much. 

_ Kourtney:  _ let me know if i can help out too!

_ Nini:  _ mayhaps we could all go to his house and work together? Like the group study session we do every week?

_ EJ:  _ i have water polo practice after school or else i would :(

_ Nini:  _ you’re good, no worries

_ Ashlyn:  _ i should be able to come over. I may have to do my other work as well

_ Nini:  _ yeah of course. We can try to work together and help each other like always

_ Kourtney:  _ sounds like a plan

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Ricky:  _ its been awfully quiet today. 

_ Ricky:  _ guess the protection squad is at work huh? <3

_ Nini:  _ <333333

_ EJ:  _ mayhaps

_ Big Red:  _ We’re helping you with your work today, no you dont have a say in this

_ Ricky:  _ wh

_ Ricky:  _ wait how much work did i miss,,,,

_ Gina:  _ Red got it for us, not a lot. We’re all coming over (minus EJ he has practice) to help and we’re gonna get all of our work done today

_ Ricky:  _ hhhhhhh but

_ Carlos:  _ No “but” Ricky, we’re helping you!

_ Seb:  _ Take our love and support 

_ Ricky:  _ hhhh

_ Ricky:  _ <333333333333

_ Ricky:  _ im uh

_ Ricky:  _ gonna go skate for a bit. I’ll be back

_ Nini:  _ take ur time baby, be safe please <3 let momma C go with you

_ Ricky:  _ of course. Momma C is the best

_ Ricky:  _ at least one mom wants to stay here with me

_ Nini:  _ baby :(

_ Big Red:  _ im really sorry dude

_ Ricky:  _ shitsorrfyg 

_ Ricky:  _ i didnt mean to say that i meant to delete it

_ Gina:  _ hey hey, dont apologize. Say what you need to say. 

_ Ricky:  _ hhhhh

_ Ricky:  _ guys i really miss my mom

_ Ricky:  _ its so hard without her here

_ Ricky:  _ I wish she would have stayed here. Even if she didnt want to be with my mom she could have stayed in salt lake

_ Ricky:  _ i want my moms,dfkgsgksdjjjafjfgh

_ Gina:  _ i know what you’re going through. I miss my mom too. I know its different situations 

_ Ricky:  _ <333

_ Ashlyn:  _ I’m so sorry your going through this Ricky

_ Nini:  _ baby you’re so strong. We’re gonna help you get through this

_ EJ:  _ You dont have to be afraid to open up to us, this is a safe space. We’re all friends but this feels more like

_ EJ:  _ idk

_ Nini:  _ a family

_ EJ:  _ yeah. A family

_ Kourtney:  _ we’re here for you Ricky

_ Seb:  _ please never be afraid to talk to us. 

_ Kourtney:  _ its okay to be sad, Ricky

_ Ricky:  _ yall mind if i cry a bit cus damn yall really do be the best

_ Nini:  _ go cry it out baby <3

_ Carlos:  _ Not to interrupt this moment but Miss Jenn texted me. I can now tell yall the show

_ Ricky:  _ FUCK CRYING I’LL DO THAT LATER, CARLOS GO ON

_ Carlos:  _ SKJDDsjaricky

_ EJ:  _ EVERYBODY QUIET LET HIM SPEAK

_ Seb:  _ HUSH STOP TEXTING

_ Carlos:  _ okay okay

_ Carlos:  _ the spring musical is none other than

_ Carlos:  _ BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

_ Nini:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Seb:  _ HOLY SHIT

_ Ashlyn:  _ OH MY FUCKING GOD

_ Ricky:  _ HOLY SHIT OH MY GODDDDDDD 

_ Ricky:  _ BEAST HERE I COME

_ EJ:  _ NOT SO FAST BOY, I GOT THE VOCAL RANGE FOR THIS SHIT LMAOOOO

_ Ricky:  _ FIGHT ME CASWELL

_ EJ:  _ YOU’RE ON 

_ Nini:  _ no fighting pls

_ Gina:  _ oh my god oh my god oh myo

_ Carlos:  _ Auditions are THIS Friday. You have a few days to prepare. We will be having audition information outside of Miss Jenn's door by the end of the day. I'm so excited to work on this show!

_ Ricky:  _ okay wow fuck my emotions im so happy now 

_ Ricky:  _ HOLY SHIT IM GONNA GO WATCH THE MOVIE TO PREP LMAOOOO

_ Big Red:  _ isnt that what you did for HSM to impress Nini

_ Ricky:  _ hUSH

_ Nini:  _ :D

_ Big Red:  _ he stayed up all night practicing and watching the movie

_ Big Red:  _ he called me Chad by accident the next day

_ Ricky:  _ RED I SAID HUSH SKJJDHAFJAHS

_ Ricky:  _ ASSHOLE SKJSDHAFJFDah

_ Big Red:  _ uwu

_ Nini:  _ i still cant believe you did all of that just to win me back

_ EJ:  _ Looking back at it, it was very romantic and sweet

_ EJ:  _ pluuuus i could tell the entire time you weren’t over him 

_ EJ:  _ the past is the past though and yall are so cute together

_ Ricky:  _ ohohoh? Whats this? You werent over me :3

_ Nini:  _ EJ SJDSJahdshut UP WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD

_ Ricky:  _ babyyyyy i LOVE YOUUUUU

_ Nini:  _ I LOVE YOU TOO

_ Nini:  _ BACK TO EJ,

_ EJ:  _ EJ has gone offline-

_ Nini:  _ EXPLAIN YOURSELF

_ Nini:  _ MY LOLA KNOWS PSYCHOANALYSIS DONT TELL ME YOU DO TOO

_ EJ:  _ nah i just picked up on stuff. Like, you always looked at him when he walked by us. But you had a look on your face that screamed “what no come back”

_ EJ:  _ i get it though. I would do the same if i were you

_ Ashlyn:  _ heh

_ EJ:  _ shush

_ Big Red:  _ OwO

_ Ricky:  _ red no, pls.

_ Big Red:  _ inch resting

_ Ricky:  _ damn im really that powerful huh

_ Nini:  _ mayhaps

_ Nini:  _ tbh you singing my song for you at the auditions was the first sign that i wasnt over you

_ EJ:  _ damn i was really out here being a rebound huh

_ Nini:  _ no EJ you weren’t a rebound. I did like you, and I enjoyed our time together. Oof you know what this is a little too serious for me right now. 

_ EJ:  _ we can drop it. We’re all good, right?

_ Ricky:  _ of course

_ Nini:  _ yes dummy of course

_ EJ:  _ perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally i had the spring musical as The Little Mermaid but then tim and disney plus said hey here is a season 2 teaser we're doing beauty and the beast AND I HAD TO GO AND REWRITE A FEW CHAPTERS SO THANKS TIM SJKDAFDHSDKAFJJAHJ


	12. Auditions 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos: AUDITIONS START IN 30 MINUTES PEOPLE. WEAR COMFY CLOTHES FOR THE DANCE AUDITION AND HAVE EVERYTHING PREPARED  
> Seb: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> EJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Gina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Ricky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Nini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Ashlyn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Big Red: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Ricky: WAIT RED ARE YOU AUDITIONING?  
> Big Red: no i just wanted to be included
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> A new character is introduced, and EJ is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so fun fact originally i had the show as The Little Mermaid but i had to go back and rewrite this chapter because the same day i started writing this, TIM JUST DROPPED THE SEASON 2 ANNOUNCEMENT OUT OF NO WHERE. 
> 
> skjadksajskdafjkja ENJOY

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_Carlos:_ AUDITIONS START IN 30 MINUTES PEOPLE. WEAR COMFY CLOTHES FOR THE DANCE AUDITION AND HAVE EVERYTHING PREPARED

 _Seb:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _EJ:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Gina:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Ricky:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Nini:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Ashlyn:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Big Red:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Ricky:_ WAIT RED ARE YOU AUDITIONING?

 _Big Red:_ no i just wanted to be included

 _Kourtney:_ im so nervous this is my first time auditioning for anything

 _Nini:_ YOU’RE GONNA DO GREAT BBY

 _Kourtney:_ THANKS NEENS

 _Ricky:_ last time i auditioned i was nervous for a completely different reason. Now im just nervous because STAGE 

_Nini:_ awwwwww ily

 _Ricky:_ ily2 babe

 _Seb:_ god oh god okay evERYBODY STAY CALM

 _EJ:_ IMPOSSIBLE

 _Ashlyn:_ NO ONE HERE CAN EVER BE CALM SEB YOU KNOW THIS

 _Carlos:_ hmmm i can! I'm not auditioning lol

 _Seb:_ babe

 _Carlos:_ hm?

 _Seb:_ remember what you promised? 

_Carlos:_ wh

 _Carlos:_ oh no

 _Carlos:_ baby no come on

 _Seb:_ :)

 _EJ:_ i am concerned

 _Seb:_ you promised :(

 _Carlos:_ /sigh/

 _Carlos:_ fine

 _Ricky:_ what the heck is happening?

 _Seb:_ Carlos promised me he would audition with me :3

 _Carlos:_ if i get casted and i still have to be the choreographer i Will snap my neck

 _Seb:_ babe no :(

 _Carlos:_ WAIT I DONT HAVE ANYTHING PREPARED

 _Seb:_ hey hey hey. Look at me the entire time. I’ll guide you through it. Just you and me baby

 _Carlos:_ us for forever

 _Seb:_ no matter what <3

 _Carlos:_ <3

 _Ashlyn:_ WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD 

_EJ:_ this is so fucking cute what the fuck

 _Ricky:_ NO I'M NOT CRYINB, NEXT QUESTION

 _Nini:_ I WANT WHAT THEY HAVE

 _Ricky:_ hey!

 _Nini:_ no

 _Ricky:_ im literally your boyfriend

 _Carlos:_ alright gays see you at the auditions!

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_Carlos:_ jesus christ i thought i was gonna puke

 _Seb:_ you did amazing

 _Ricky:_ WHEN IS THE CAST LIST COMING UP

 _Carlos:_ I DONT KNOW. MISS JENN IS WRITING IT AS WE SPEAK

 _Ashlyn:_ FUCK

 _EJ:_ IM SO SCARED

 _EJ:_ THIS IS MY LAST SHOW WHAT IF I DONT GET CASTED

 _Carlos:_ MISS JENN ISN’T CUTTING ANYONE DONT WORRY

 _Nini:_ IM SO NERVOUS

 _Kourtney:_ ME TOO TF

 _Big Red:_ no matter what i'm sure you’ll all put on a wonderful show

 _Ashlyn:_ THANK YOU BBY

 _Big Red:_ :)

 _Carlos:_ sHIT SHIT SHIT

 _Carlos:_ K MISS JENN HAS IT. IM GOING TO POST IT NOW

 _EJ:_ TELL US WHO GOT WHAT

 _Carlos:_ sEE FOR YOURSELF XOXO BYE BITCHES

 _Ricky:_ CARLOS-

 _Big Red:_ LOS YOU CANT JUST DO THAT 

_Carlos:_ CAN AND DID BYE

 _Carlos:_ wait did u call me los?

 _Big Red:_ YEAH ITS A NICKNAME 

_Carlos:_ Huh. kinda like it. Thanks!

 _Big Red:_ no problem dude!

 _Nini:_ (*kicks down door*) MOMS HOLY FUCK

 _Nini:_ **cast_list.png**

**_THE EAST HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA CLUB PRESENTS:_ **

**_BEAUTY AND THE BEAST_ **

**_MAIN CAST:_ **

**_BEAST - E.J. Caswell_ **

**_BEAST UNDERSTUDY - Ricky Bowen_ **

**_BELLE - Kourtney Johnson_ **

**_BELLE UNDERSTUDY - Nini Salazar-Roberts_ **

**_GASTON - Kaleb Hill_ **

**_LUMIERE - Ricky Bowen_ **

**_COGSWORTH - Nini Salazar-Roberts_ **

**_MRS. POTTS - Ashlyn Caswell_ **

**_CHIP - Seb Matthew-Smith_ **

**_MAURICE - Kaden Dayton_ **

**_LEFOU - Carlos Rodriguez_ **

**_ENCHANTRESS - Gina Porter_ **

**_NARRATOR - Corey Marks_ **

**_ENSEMBLE AND CREW, PLEASE SEE MISS JENN FOR YOUR ASSIGNMENTS!_ **

**_DANCERS NEEDED! PLEASE CONTACT CARLOS RODRIGUEZ!_ **

_EJ:_ I GOT THE LEAD HOKYHSJDFHTGJRHFUCK

 _Ricky:_ CONGRATS DUDE!

 _Nini:_ IM BELLE’S UNDERSTUDY :D 

_Kourtney:_ OH MY GOD IM BELLE W HAT 

_Ashlyn:_ YES KOURTNEY IM SO FUCKING PROUD

 _Nini:_ I GOT COGSWORTH LMAO WHATS UP EJ IM YOUR ASSISTANT

 _Seb:_ I GOT CHIP :D OMFG 

_Nini:_ SEBBY YAY

 _Carlos:_ i

 _Carlos:_ i got lefou

 _Carlos:_ oh my god

 _Carlos:_ OH MY GOD

 _EJ:_ WAIT SINCE WHEN DID KALEB AUDITION?!

 _Kourtney:_ WHOMST?

 _EJ:_ HE’S MY BEST FRIEND. HE’S A SENIOR ON THE WATER POLO TEAM

 _EJ:_ I DIDNT KNOW HE AUDITIONED.

 _EJ:_ AND COREY DID TOO???? 

_EJ:_ WHATS HAPPENING 

_Carlos:_ WE HAD A LOT OF NEW PEOPLE TRYING OUT THIS SEMESTER

 _Ricky:_ I GOT LUMIERE FUCK YEAH

 _Nini:_ WE’LL STILL BE IN SCENES TOGETHER

 _Ashlyn:_ I GET TO BE MRS. POTTS OMG SEB UR MY SON

 _Ricky:_ KADEN GOT A PART WHOOOOO

 _Carlos:_ i cant wait to see Steph dance in Be Our Guest omfg 

_Carlos:_ her and gina are the best dancers tbh SJADHDFJAGJSH

 _Gina:_ :D

 _Seb:_ wait are there gonna be dancing forks

 _Ricky:_ *looks at Nini*

 _Nini:_ LEAVE THAT SHIT IN THE PAST, BOWEN

 _Ricky:_ NEVER, SALAZAR-ROBERTS 

_Carlos:_ yall idk what the hell im doing yet saJFJAGHJAGH i’ll think asap

 _Carlos:_ read through is tomorrow, get your scripts in Miss Jenn's office and prep for tomorrow

 _Big Red:_ for the love of god tell me Natalie is there tomorrow

 _Big Red:_ i cant read that shit again dear god

 _Carlos:_ yes natalie will be there tomorrow

 _Carlos:_ hopefully

 _Big Red:_ HOPEFULLY?!

 _Ricky:_ dude you’ll be fine. Just be confident in yourself

 _Big Red:_ eaSY FOR YOU TO SAY, LOOK AT YOU DUDE YOU’RE HOT AND TALENTED ITS NOT FAIR

 _Ricky:_ y-you think im hot?

 _Nini:_ ricky half of us here do

 _Ricky:_ lies but go off

 _Nini:_ if you have EVER had a crush on ricky bowen, speak up

 _EJ:_ yep lmao

 _Gina:_ for a bit before i realized i like girls more 

_Seb:_ i mean-

 _Carlos:_ yeah i cant even argue that

 _Ricky:_ wow

 _Ricky:_ i-

 _Ricky:_ skjsjfhdjkafhj

 _EJ:_ i think we broke ricky

 _Ricky:_ i didnt realize how many people thought i was cute

 _Nini:_ you’re perfect

 _Ricky:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _EJ:_ /sigh/ there he goes again

 _EJ:_ ashlyn why is he such a cutie this isn’t fair ;-;

 _Ricky:_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Ashlyn:_ EJ THIS ISNT MY DMS-

 _EJ:_ wh

 _EJ:_ AH SHIT

 _EJ:_ K BYE NICE KNOWING YALL LMAOOOOOO

 _Nini:_ i cant believe EJ wants my mans

 _Gina:_ EJ LMAO YOU DUMB FUCK THIS ISNT OUR GROUP CHAT

 _Kourtney:_ YOU HAVE A GC WITHOUT US?!

 _Gina:_ JUST FOR OUR HOUSEHOLD 

_Ashlyn:_ AND TEA ON EJ

 _EJ:_ KILLING MYSELF GOOD BYE YALL HAVE FUN RICKY AS BEAST

 _Ricky:_ IM SO CONFUSED IM NOT USED TO GETTING PRAISED LIKE THIS WHATS HAPPENING

 _Gina:_ heh

 _EJ:_ ALRIGHT TURNING MY PHONE OFF BEFORE I EMBARRASS MYSELF ANY FURTHER 

_Ashlyn:_ wait EJ come back

 _Ashlyn:_ omfg i just saw him sprint out the doors-

 _Nini:_ omg

 _Nini:_ i’ll chase after him

 _Ricky:_ wait did EJ really call me cute-

 _Carlos:_ ricardo i cant with you

 _Kourtney:_ RICARDO?!

 _Gina:_ PFFFFT LMAO

***** **_Nini sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_Nini:_ mother fucker turn your phone back on-

 _EJ:_ oh

 _EJ:_ hey

 _Nini:_ THERE YOU ARE

 _Nini:_ WHY DID YOU RUN OFF

 _Nini:_ :(

 _EJ:_ not exactly the most comfortable situation calling your crush “cute” in the big group chat

 _Nini:_ you have a crush on ricky?

 _EJ:_ /sigh/

 _EJ:_ yes. Ive been working hard on getting over him. This whole time. Since the party. Kourtney has been helping me. I was doing so well and i didnt intend to slip up like that

 _EJ:_ i really dont think i have feelings for him, i just genuinely know he is attractive and i couldnt help myself

 _Nini:_ hey you dont owe me an explanation. I was just thrown off a little

 _EJ:_ i swear on GOD im not trying to homewreck or anything, its just an attraction

 _Nini:_ dude no worries. Ricky and i talk all the time about this stuff

 _EJ:_ huh?

 _Nini:_ attractions for other people. We both talk about cute people we see from time to time, but at the end of the day we have a mutual trust and respect and know that we would never act out on it because we love each other so much and would never try to ruin things

 _Nini:_ its like window shopping. You can check it out as you walk by, but you know you wont actually approach it 

_EJ:_ huh

 _EJ:_ that makes a lot of sense actually

 _Nini:_ you should have just came to me when you started crushing on him dude skjadjahjadsh i could have helped WAYYYY earlier

 _EJ:_ thank you nini

 _EJ:_ thank you for still being my friend after everything and still going out of your way to help others.

 _EJ:_ you’re a good person

 _Nini:_ :D

 _Nini:_ <3

 _EJ:_ <3

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ ** ****

_EJ:_ sup im back

 _Nini:_ :D my mind. So powerful

 _Ricky:_ i still cant believe half of the chat likes me KJDADFJFJA

 _Nini:_ believe it bby

 _Carlos:_ im exhausted from today im gonna go listen to the show soundtrack and sleep

 _Ashlyn:_ sEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW FOR READ THROUGH

 _Gina:_ READ THROUGH READ THROUGH READ THROUGH READ THROUGH

 _EJ:_ I CANT WAIT HOLY SHIT

 _Seb:_ GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE

***** **_EJ sent a new message to Kaleb*_ **

_EJ:_ WHEN DID YOU EVEN AUDITION? 

_Kaleb:_ Well good evening to you to, Eli 

_EJ:_ sorry that sounded very rude i was just curious to see new names in the cast list

 _Kaleb:_ idk i just wanted to try something new. I saw you guys do High School Musical and I thought it looked like a lot of fun

 _EJ:_ you’re gonna love it, bro. Its so much fun. Everyone is so welcoming and accepting

 _Kaleb:_ its musical theatre, id sure hope so lol

 _EJ:_ alright man i’ll see you tomorrow at rehearsal!

 _Kaleb:_ see ya later Eli!

 _EJ:_ ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH I FINALLY GET TO INTRODUCE YALL TO KALEB! Kaleb and Corey are new characters, so i guess OC's? uhhhh anyways Kaleb is a senior on the water polo team and has known EJ since their freshman year. Corey is Kaleb's close friend, but doesn't know EJ that well. Kaleb calls EJ "Eli" because I like the head-canon that EJ's full name as Elijah James so Eli for Elijah kjsdjsaf. Normally EJ HATES when people call him Eli but he makes an exception for Kaleb because he is his best friend.


	13. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces join the East High Drama club, and one face is very familiar to EJ. 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------  
> Corey: what up gang gang  
> Kaleb: dude this isnt a gang its drama club  
> Nini: oh its a gang  
> EJ: its a cult  
> Big Red: definitely a cult,,,,  
> Kaleb: alrighty,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy friday here is chapter 13. See y'all on Monday for chapter 14 :3 (maybe if im feeling nice i'll update before then. jk jk haha,,,,unless?)

***** **_Carlos created a new conversation*_ **

**_*Carlos added Ricky, Nini, EJ, Ashlyn, Big Red, Gina, Seb, Kaden, Kourtney, Kaleb, and Corey to the conversation*_ **

**_*Carlos named the conversation Beauty and The Beast Cast*_ **

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

_ Carlos:  _ Welcome cast! This is our new group chat for the show to discuss  **show related things only** :)

_ Ricky:  _ just @ me next time

_ Carlos:  _ **@Ricardo Bowen** fuck off and listen

_ Ricky:  _ >:O

_ Kaden:  _ HEY GUYS!!!

_ Gina:  _ KADEN BBY HELLO!

_ Kaden:  _ GINA :D HELLO!

_ Kourtney:  _ omg hey everyone!!!

_ Corey:  _ what up gang gang

_ Kaleb:  _ dude this isnt a gang its drama club

_ Nini:  _ oh its a gang

_ EJ:  _ its a cult

_ Big Red:  _ definitely a cult,,,,

_ Kaleb:  _ alrighty,,

_ Kaleb:  _ Hello Eli

_ EJ:  _ i told you not to call me that >:/

_ Ricky:  _ E-Eli?

_ Ashlyn:  _ LMAO

_ Ashlyn:  _ EJ’s name is Elijah James, so Eli is a nickname

_ EJ:  _ one that i HATE >:(

_ Kaleb:  _ yall hear something?

_ Ricky:  _ kaleb idk you but i like you already lmao

_ Kaleb:  _ thanks troy

_ Ricky:  _ sjadfhjafhjkghsaj what

_ Kaleb:  _ i saw yall do HSM skajsdjhadfjah i only know yall by the characters you played

_ Kaleb:  _ where’s chad? Or uh Chad+Troy act 2 for a bit 

_ EJ:  _ :/

_ Nini:  _ and i oop-

_ Carlos:  _ wow day one and my first rule was broken

_ Seb:  _ baby its okay i respect your rules

_ Gina:  _ gay

_ Seb:  _ and what about it? You’re literally gay too?

_ Kaleb:  _ oh so EJ wasn’t lying when he said yall were accepting 

_ Ricky:  _ yeah its very chill here. Most of us are LGBTQ+ 

_ Ashlyn:  _ not all of us are but its still a safe space!

_ Corey:  _ inch resting

_ Corey:  _ well in that case waddup im trans (pls use he/him pronouns only ;-;)

_ Kaleb:  _ go best bro thats my best bro :’)

_ Carlos:  _ alright alright fine, everyone introduce yourselves with your identities so we can all bond. Carlos, he/him, gay

_ Seb:  _ Seb, he/him, gay!

_ Ricky:  _ Ricky, he/him, bi and ready to die

_ Nini:  _ Nini, she/her, pan with a plan!

_ EJ:  _ EJ, he/him, bi :D

_ Ashlyn:  _ Ashlyn, she/her, and im straight!

_ Kourtney:  _ Kourtney, she/her, straight as well but i love my gaybies

_ Kaden:  _ Kaden, he/him, gay!

_ Kaleb:  _ Kaleb, he/him, and questioning at the moment but leaning towards gay? 

_ Gina:  _ Gina, she/her, lesbian!

_ Ricky:  _ @Kaleb you’re valid take ur time

_ Carlos:  _ cool now please take this to the main chat so we can keep this for production purposes only XOXO

_ Kaleb:  _ wait yall have a main chat? I want in :(

_ Ricky:  _ let’s just use this chat as the main chat! C’mon carlos pls???

_ Nini:  _ pwease cawlos?

_ Carlos:  _ im telling miss jenn to cut nini-

_ Nini:  _ WAIT NO-

_ Carlos:  _ :)

_ Seb:  _ babe :(

_ Carlos:  _ :(

_ EJ:  _ whipped

_ Carlos:  _ oh hush you

_ Carlos:  _ you have NO ROOM TO TALK

_ EJ:  _ WHY ARE YOU BEING SO LOUD LET ME LIVE 

_ EJ:  _ PLUS IM OVER THAT LET ME MOVE ON 

_ Ricky:  _ moved on from me already? I'm heartbroken. Truly.

_ Kaden:  _ wait when did ricky and ej date???

_ EJ:  _ kjsskdjakfhjdHF WE DIDNT 

_ EJ:  _ CHANGE THE SUBJECT PLEASE

_ Kaleb:  _ sure thing Eli :3

_ EJ:  _ I’ll murk you

_ Kaleb:  _ ;)

_ EJ:  _ wh

_ Ashlyn:  _ wow look at the time its time for AP psych

_ Seb:  _ its lunch time???

_ Ashlyn:  _ wow see ya bye!

_ Kourtney:  _ i hate this fucking chat

***** **_EJ sent a new message to Home Crew*_ **

**_Home Crew_ **

_ EJ:  _ WHY DID MY HEART STOP WHEN KALEB SENT THAT WINKY FACE

_ Gina:  _ do we seriously have to answer that

_ Ashlyn:  _ EJ you fucking useless bisexual i cant

  
  


**_*Gina sent a new message to Girls Chat*_ **

**_Girls Chat_ **

_ Gina:  _ anyone else see Kaleb keep staring at EJ during the read through lmao

_ Nini:  _ nah i was too focused on Ricky 

_ Gina:  _ understandable have a nice day

_ Ashlyn:  _ i did

_ Ashlyn:  _ how long til EJ realizes Kaleb likes him

_ Kourtney:  _ knowing EJ? Probably til opening night

_ Nini:  _ damn that was my thing

_ Kourtney:  _ you always liked him, you never stopped now hush

_ Nini:  _ wait-

_ Kourtney:  _ we’ve been over this you used EJ as a rebound bc you wanted to get over Ricky but you knew deep down you never could because you’ve known each other since yall were in kindergarten and you couldn’t just let him go. NEXT

_ Nini:  _ CAN I BREATHE? CAN I FUCKING BREATHE?

_ Gina:  _ no next question

_ Nini:  _ daMN I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY

_ Ashlyn:  _ anyways yeah it’ll take him a while but im not pushing anything. Slow burn that shit

_ Gina:  _ slow burn friends to lovers 240k mutual pining on AO3

_ Ashlyn:  _ op wheres the link

_ Gina:  _ LMAO

_ Nini:  _ OP THIS ISNT A GAME, WHERES THE FUCKING LINK

***** **_Nini sent a new message to Ricky*_ **

_ Nini:  _ hey baby! We still going to your therapy session after rehearsal? 

_ Ricky:  _ hhhhhh i wanna back out but its the first meeting so yeah

_ Nini:  _ i know you’re nervous but dont worry. They’re there to help

_ Ricky:  _ i know i know

_ Ricky:  _ im just afraid im gonna burst open the flood gates and reveal everything about my Trauma 

_ Nini:  _ Ricky, we’ve known each other practically our whole lives. I will never EVER judge you for your past. And i know a lot that youve been through. Im here for you baby, every step of the way. Im going to help you heal and be by your side no matter what. Together?

_ Ricky:  _ Forever

_ Nini:  _ together forever, always baby

_ Ricky:  _ i love you so much

_ Nini:  _ i love you too

_ Nini:  _ you can squeeze my hand the entire time <3

_ Ricky:  _ <3

**_Ricky Bowen Protection Squad_ **

_ Nini:  _ we just got back from his first therapy session. We’re eating ben & jerry’s and watching tiktoks

_ Seb:  _ how is he??

_ Carlos:  _ we dont need the details cus thats his private information but like, how did it go?

_ Nini:  _ it went well! He cried a lot. Okay we both did. It was awkward at first but i kept squeezing his hand and he felt more comfortable. 

_ EJ:  _ im glad he started going. Therapy is so useful and helpful. Even if you think nothing is currently wrong its still good to vent to a professional who can help

_ Ashlyn:  _ agreed

_ Kourtney:  _ tell him I hope you feels better soon <33333

_ Nini:  _ “thanks guys. I love you”

_ Nini:  _ not me crying even more

_ Nini:  _ he’s so soft. Im happy he’s working on being more emotionally open

_ EJ:  _ we stan 

***** **_Kaleb sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ hey eli! 

_ EJ:  _ you’re never gonna stop with that are you?

_ Kaleb:  _ nope ^_^

_ EJ:  _ hm

_ EJ:  _ whats up? What do you need?

_ Kaleb:  _ huh? 

_ EJ:  _ normally when people text me out of the blue they just need something real quick like an insta shout out or something lol

_ Kaleb:  _ wtf no i would never clout chase. I just wanted to talk :(

_ EJ:  _ oh

_ EJ:  _ sorry. Okay lets start over

_ EJ:  _ hey kaleb whats up

_ Kaleb:  _ hey eli! Nothing much, just got done doing my homework. How about you?

_ EJ:  _ just went over my lines again. Trying to get off book asap

_ Kaleb:  _ god i wish that were me. I’m a newbie so i just know im gonna fuck up

_ EJ:  _ stop right there, you’re gonna be amazing no matter what

_ EJ:  _ the cast is like our water polo team, every person works together. You’re gonna do amazing, Kaleb. You’re enough!

_ Kaleb:  _ o-oh

_ Kaleb:  _ Thank you, Eli ^_^

_ Kaleb:  _ that really means a lot. Im just nervous cus its my first show and youve done so many. 

_ EJ:  _ experience means nothing, we’re all in this together

_ Kaleb:  _ wrong show doofus :/

_ EJ:  _ akjsdjahfjfh you know what i meant asshole

_ Kaleb:  _ i did ^_^

_ Kaleb:  _ so you and ricky huh,,,?

_ EJ:  _ aksjdfhja okay nothing happened. I mean we kissed once but THAT WAS TRUTH OR DARE 

_ EJ:  _ i may have had a crush on him but im over him like that. We’re just really good friends

_ Kaleb:  _ ah, i see. Wish i was playing that night with you

_ Kaleb:  _ SHIT NO ID DINTDKMEAN OT HIT SEND

_ Kaleb:  _ BYE EJ SEE YOU TOMORROW GOODNIGHT

_ EJ:  _ what do you mean? Wait dude come back lmao i was confused by your message we can just move on 

_ Kaleb:  _ HJDHSFDJKHSX

_ Kaleb:  _ WHEN DO WE START ACTING ON STAGE AND SHIT

_ EJ:  _ Like, blocking the scenes? Hmmm not til about the 3rd or 4th rehearsal

_ Kaleb:  _ cool cool bro thanks. Im gonna head to bed i’ll see ya tomorrow

_ EJ:  _ good night Kay!

_ Kaleb:  _ k-kay?

_ EJ:  _ you call me Eli. so why not call you kay. As a nickname?

_ Kaleb:  _ i like it :)

_ Kaleb:  _ goodnight Eli

_ EJ: _ goodnight kay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EJ NATION MAKE SOME NOISE, OUR BOY MAY BE GETTING A BOYFRIEND


	14. A Blossoming Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With East High's Junior-Senior prom approaching, people are searching for dates. Will an oblivious EJ find a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished pre-writing everything for this, so expect regular updates. The last chapter will be the longest and probs a little emotional so prepare yourselves. Anygays, hope you all enjoy!

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

_ Ricky:  _ i cant believe its already february,,,,prom be approaching 

_ EJ:  _ prom is???? In april??? You have time???

_ Kaleb:  _ oh thats right. Junior-senior prom 

_ Kaleb:  _ last year sucked lol

_ Nini:  _ what happened?

_ Kaleb:  _ my date lol. She asked me to prom and then when we got there she was kissing some other guy the entire night :::)))

_ EJ:  _ :( im so sorry kay. You deserve so much better

_ Carlos:  _ Kay? OwO

_ EJ:  _ its a nickname shush

_ Carlos:  _ inch resting

_ Kaleb:  _ thanks eli. 

_ Kaleb:  _ maybe this year someone nice will ask me to go lol

_ Kaleb:  _ i can dream 

_ Kourtney:  _ you can still go to prom and enjoy it with a friend, you dont need a date!

_ Nini:  _ exactly ^^

_ Kourtney:  _ you’re going with ricky

_ Nini:  _ shush this isnt about me

_ Kourtney:  _ :P

_ Seb:  _ oh thats right prom!!

_ Seb:  _ send me lots of pics i want to see!!!

_ Carlos:  _ same!!

_ Seb:  _ date night while they go to prom?

_ Carlos:  _ :)

_ EJ:  _ yall really planning a date months in advanced

_ EJ:  _ god i wish that were me

_ Kaleb:  _ same ugh

_ Carlos:  _ inch resting

_ Ashlyn:  _ shush los

_ Carlos:  _ >:3

_ Ashlyn:  _ seb come get your mans

_ Carlos:  _ he’s already mine :3

_ Ashlyn:  _ oh no they’re both doing it

_ Big Red:  _ im so proud

_ Ricky:  _ :/

_ Carlos:  _ Oh!

_ Carlos:  _ while i have you all, some Important updates for the show. Please allow me your time and attention in the chat (please no spamming)

_ Carlos:  _ For today's rehearsal we will be going over the ballroom scene. Kourtney, EJ, are you ready to dance today? 

_ EJ:  _ yeppers!

_ Kourtney:  _ as ready as i’ll ever be

_ Carlos:  _ perfect. Wonderstudies, Ricky, Nini, you ready to watch?

_ Ricky:  _ yes!

_ Nini:  _ yep!

_ Ricky:  _ i get to spend time with my favorite person :)

_ Nini:  _ aaaaawwwwwwwww babyyyyy

_ Ricky:  _ <3333

_ Nini:  _ <3333

_ Kaleb:  _ they always like this?

_ Big Red:  _ they’ve been through a break up and getting back together, let them have this

_ Kaleb:  _ understandable have a nice day

_ EJ:  _ they get pretty soft in this chat

_ Kaleb:  _ i didnt realize how many couples there were in drama club lol

_ Kourtney:  _ there are too many. But single life isnt bad either

_ EJ:  _ meh, id still love a boyfriend

_ EJ:  _ but yes being single has its perks. You get to be your own best friend

_ Kourtney:  _ you’ll find a guy soon but until then continue being your own best friend :)

_ EJ:  _ :D

***** **_Kaleb sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ hey eli! 

_ EJ:  _ hey kay!

_ Kaleb:  _ you wanna hang out tomorrow after school? Since there isnt rehearsal? 

_ EJ:  _ of course!!! What did you want to do?

_ Kaleb:  _ maybe play some games? Or watch a movie?

_ EJ:  _ ooooh a movie sounds good! What movie?

_ Kaleb:  _ maybe beauty and the beast? To get familiar with the characters? 

_ EJ:  _ that sounds like a good idea! I’ll bring snacks :)

_ Kaleb:  _ perfect! I’ll provide the blankets!!

_ EJ:  _ awesome!! I’ll talk to you later kay!

_ Kaleb:  _ see you later eli!

***** **_Ashlyn sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ hey, you coming home for dinner?

_ EJ:  _ nah, i’m at kalebs right now!

_ Ashlyn:  _ ooooh what are yall doing?

_ EJ:  _ watching beauty and the beast. To prep for the show

_ Ashlyn:  _ nice. You two have fun on your date

_ EJ:  _ its not a date???

_ Ashlyn:  _ mhm sure

_ EJ:  _ its not!!! We’re just two friends hanging out

_ Ashlyn:  _ go watch your movie 

_ EJ:  _ i swear nothing is happening we’re just watching the movie 

_ Ashlyn:  _ BEGONE 

***** **_Ricky sent a new message to Guys Chat*_ **

**_Guys Chat_ **

_ Ricky:  _ HEY YALL WANNA LOOK FOR TUXES IN A FEW WEEKS?? 

_ Big Red:  _ sure

_ Ricky:  _ NOICE

_ Carlos:  _ laughs in sophomore 

_ Seb:  _ retweet

_ EJ:  _ oh wait, can i add Kaleb?

_ Ricky:  _ sure why not

**_*EJ added Kaleb to Guys Chat*_ **

_ EJ:  _ welcome kay!

_ Kaleb:  _ oh shit whats this

_ Ricky:  _ a guys chat for our main group/drama club squad

_ Kaleb:  _ oh wow. Thanks for adding me, im honored!

_ EJ:  _ okay we were talking about prom tuxes before 

_ EJ:  _ go on ricky

_ Ricky:  _ thanks :D

_ Ricky:  _ okay sO if we find a place soon we can start finding deals and eventually get tuxes early and rent them.

_ Ricky:  _ kaleb are you going?

_ Kaleb:  _ i might. Idk. if yall go maybe i can tag along?? 

_ Ricky:  _ um of course???? 

_ Kaleb:  _ :) cool then yeah i’ll go

_ EJ:  _ SWEET 

_ EJ:  _ prom gang gang

_ Kaleb:  _ i thought yall were a cult. Which one is it? Cult or gang

_ Carlos:  _ yes

_ Ricky:  _ yes

_ Seb:  _ yes

_ Big Red:  _ yes

_ EJ:  _ yes

_ Kaleb:  _ :/ 

_ Kaleb:  _ anygays

_ Kaleb:  _ just send a reminder when it gets closer. I wanna get my shit together like,,,mid march just to be good

_ Ricky:  _ you got it!! 

***** **_Nini sent a new message to Girls Chat*_ **

**_Girls Chat_ **

_ Nini:  _ so laid ease

_ Nini:  _ prom dress shopping,,,,,when?

_ Gina:  _ *laughs in sophomore*

_ Kourtney:  _ oh hell no you are not missing out

_ Kourtney:  _ Gina Porter, will you be my platonic date to the junior-senior prom?

_ Gina:  _ HELL YEAH :D

_ Kourtney:  _ k now you’re dress shopping with us

_ Ashlyn:  _ hi what the fuck was that 

_ Nini:  _ that was fast alrighty-

_ Nini:  _ kourt that seemed a little planned or prepared,,,,you got something to say?

_ Kourtney:  _ no??? Im straight i just want gina to come with us???

_ Ashlyn:  _ okay ANYWAYS YES 

_ Ashlyn:  _ dress shopping

_ Ashlyn:  _ probably sooner than later???? To avoid all the good ones getting sold out??

_ Nini:  _ sounds solid. We could make a day date out of it and all hang out at the mall together?

_ Gina:  _ im game!

_ Kourtney:  _ same!

_ Ashlyn:  _ alright NICE

_ Nini:  _ i’ll have to ask ricky what he is wearing so i can match

_ Ashlyn:  _ same i’ll have to ask big red

***** **_Kaleb sent a new message to Kourtney*_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ hey! You’re friends with EJ, correct?

_ Kourtney:  _ yeah! Why whats up?

_ Kaleb:  _ well…..

_ Kaleb:  _ i was uh,,,,just wondering,,,,,

_ Kaleb:  _ do you know if he has a “type” when it comes to dating? Asking for a survey

_ Kourtney:  _ mhm nice to meet you Survery

_ Kourtney:  _ as far as i know, no. EJ is a sweet person, and he really wants the same. He has been,,,,kinda used before? So he really just needs someone who wants him for him

_ Kaleb:  _ i gotcha. That sucks he’s been through that, he doesnt deserve that :(

_ Kourtney:  _ mhm so are you asking him out or??? 

_ Kaleb:  _ no no nosjddfhjkshsjk

_ Kaleb:  _ ,,,,,unless?

_ Kaleb:  _ sjkdkhadjsdah do you think i should??

_ Kourtney:  _ if you like him, go for it. You literally have nothing to lose!!

_ Kaleb:  _ i just dont want to hurt him. Ive been friends with him since freshman year, but it took me so long to realize my feelings for him were more than platonic and now that i know i like guys i just ksjdahjadhfs what if im not meant to be with him??? Or what if he doesnt want me?? 

_ Kourtney:  _ okay while those are all possibilities, like i said you have nothing to lose! Plus, ever since you joined the musical and started hanging around more, EJ cant shut up about you lol 

_ Kaleb:  _ inch resting

_ Kaleb:  _ thank you kourtney!

_ Kourtney:  _ any time!!!

***** **_Kaleb sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ hey eli, you got a minute?

_ EJ:  _ sure whats up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho? What is Kaleb going to ask EJ?


	15. Just Wanna Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky: aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OKAY OKAY BUT YOU HAVE TO KEEP THIS QUIET. NO ONE CAN KNOW ALRIGHT
> 
> Big Red: okay
> 
> *Big Red started a new chat*
> 
> *Big Red added Gina, Ashlyn, Kourtney, EJ, Carlos, and Seb to the chat*
> 
> *Big Red named the chat Rini Nation*
> 
> Rini Nation
> 
> Big Red: LMAO YALL GUESS WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling kinda down right now so have this fluff-filled chapter! Rini nation, come get your food :D

_ Kaleb:  _ well uh,,,,i was just wondering if you,,,,

_ Kaleb:  _ wow sorry this is hard to say sjhjkfahfajhga

_ EJ:  _ hey hey hey, kay. Whatever it is i wont judge. Im your friend :)

_ Kaleb:  _ yeah. Well i was hoping to maybe,,,,,try to change that

_ EJ:  _ oh

_ EJ:  _ i get it. Listen im sorry if i upset you or hurt you in anyway, we dont have to be friends anymore if you dont want to. If I did something wrong please let me know.

_ Kaleb:  _ nO NODNJSAHA THATS NOT IT

_ Kaleb:  _ THE OPPOSITE ACTUALLY

_ Kaleb:  _ i was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date sometime but if not we can just forget it and be friends stillsjdfahjhjaghsfa

_ EJ:  _ oh

_ EJ:  _ kay i would love to :)

_ Kaleb:  _ okay okay cool cool! We can plan out the details whenever you want, doesnt matter to me!

_ EJ:  _ we can discuss it during lunch tomorrow?

_ Kaleb:  _ sure!! Sounds like a plan ^_^

***** **_EJ sent a new message to Home Crew*_ **

**_Home Crew_ **

_ EJ:  _ ASHLYNFJHAJSHA KALEB ASKED ME OUT

_ Ashlyn:  _ OH SHIT OHS HIIT OHS HTI

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Ashlyn:  _ CONGRATS BBY 

_ Gina:  _ EJ NATION HOW WE FEELING

_ EJ:  _ PRETTY FUCKING GOOD

***** **_Kaleb sent a new message to Kourtney*_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ SO I ASKED HIM OUT AND HE SAID YES

_ Kourtney:  _ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAS CONGRATS BBY

_ Kaleb:  _ THANK YOUUSUUDJHF 

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ EJ:  _ (*KICKS DOWN DOOR*)

_ EJ:  _ GUESS WHO HAS A DATE WITH KALEB

_ Ricky:  _ OH WORM?!

_ Seb:  _ A WIN FOR EJ NATION?

_ Carlos:  _ OUR BABI IS GROWING UP

_ Nini:  _ HOLY SHIT CONGRATS

_ Ashlyn:  _ WHEN IS IT

_ EJ:  _ oh we havent decided yet

_ EJ:  _ but eITHER WAY I HAVE A DATE WITH A GUY WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO ALREADY BE MY BEST FRIEND

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Big Red:  _ character development 

_ Gina:  _ maybe we should add kaleb to this chat,,,, :3

_ EJ:  _ NO PLEASE DONT

_ EJ:  _ HE’LL SEE THESE MESSAGES 

_ Gina:  _ hmph fine

***** **_Ricky sent a new message to Big Red*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ clifford i need your help

_ Big Red:  _ i thought we agreed you would stop calling me that :/

_ Ricky:  _ i lied. Okay so,

_ Big Red:  _ hmph fuckin liar

_ Ricky:  _ ANYWAYS THIS IS SERIOUS DUDE

_ Big Red:  _ okay okAY go on

_ Ricky:  _ alright so before i say this you have to promise me you wont judge me

_ Big Red:  _ i cannot control my emotions, richard

_ Ricky:  _ FINE 

_ Ricky:  _ so, Nini and I have known each other since kindergarten. Common knowledge. She’s been there for me through the good times and bad times, and now we’re in the good times since we’re back together. I really love her, dude. She’s my entire world. I could walk into a crowded room and the only one who would even catch my attention is Nini. She makes me a better person and I love that about her. She’s so caring. I know I want to always be with her, for the rest of our lives. I’m noT SAYING ENGAGEMENT RING BUT I wanna get her a promise ring. So she knows im in this for the endgame and that I will always love her

_ Big Red:  _ holy shit dude

_ Big Red:  _ hell yeah go for it. 

_ Ricky:  _ REALLY?!?

_ Big Red:  _ WITH A SPEECH LIKE THAT I’D SAY YES TF

_ Ricky:  _ IT WASN’T A SPEECH I WAS JUST WRITING WHAT I FELT

_ Big Red:  _ thATS EVEN BETTER RICKY 

_ Ricky:  _ aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OKAY OKAY BUT YOU HAVE TO KEEP THIS QUIET. NO ONE CAN KNOW ALRIGHT

_ Big Red:  _ okay

***** **_Big Red started a new chat*_ **

**_*Big Red added Gina, Ashlyn, Kourtney, EJ, Carlos, and Seb to the chat*_ **

***** **_Big Red named the chat Rini Nation*_ **

**_Rini Nation_ **

_ Big Red:  _ LMAO YALL GUESS WHAT

***** **_Kaleb sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ so! Friday night it is?

_ EJ:  _ Friday is perfect, kay :)

_ Kaleb:  _ yay yay yay :D 

_ Kaleb:  _ you are too

_ EJ:  _ huh? I am what too?

_ Kaleb:  _ jskhdajhfjhf dont worry your pretty little face about it 

_ EJ:  _ p-pretty? 

_ Kaleb:  _ what’s wrong?

_ EJ:  _ are you flirting with me?

_ Kaleb:  _ have been this entire conversation, thanks for noticing

_ EJ:  _ aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Kaleb:  _ have i flustered the great EJ Caswell?

_ EJ:  _ nOKOSDKJFDA

_ EJ:  _ IMGOODsjakdfna

_ Kaleb:  _ awwwww cute

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

***** **_Kourtney sent a new message to Rini Nation*_ **

**_Rini Nation_ **

_ Kourtney:  _ WHAT BITCH WHAT

_ Gina:  _ OH?! WHAT'S HAPPENING

_ Big Red:  _ [ring.png]

_ Big Red:  _ READ THE CONVO

_ Ashlyn:  _ EX FUCKING SCUSE ME

_ Kourtney:  _ he’s WHAT

_ Seb:  _ OH MY GOD 

_ Carlos:  _ THEY WERE ONLY TOGETHER FOR A YEAR???? AND JUST GOT BACK TOGETHER A MONTH AGO???? THATS TOO SOON

_ Big Red:  _ they’ve been TOGETHER since kindergarten, they’ve only been DATING for a year. AND ITS A PROMISE RING AND HIS SPEECH WAS CUTE LET MY BOY LIVE

_ Gina:  _ HOLY SHIT DKMSNDAJFNS

_ Kourtney:  _ IF ANYONE TELLS NINI I WILL LITERALLY K WORD YOU

_ EJ:  _ secret is safe with me

_ Seb:  _ same

_ Gina:  _ me too

_ Big Red:  _ i broke Ricky’s trust by telling yall but yes 

_ Ashlyn:  _ secret it safe with me

_ Carlos:  _ :/

_ Carlos:  _ fine SJDJDFAJDF i just think its soon

_ Big Red:  _ its not an engagement ring its a promise ring. They probs wont get married tell after high school or college

* * *

**_One Month Later_ **

**_*Kourtney sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Kourtney:  _ So!!! Give me updates

_ EJ:  _ on???

_ Kourtney:  _ you and the only guy you’ve been hanging out with for the past month and who you cant stop talking about

_ EJ:  _ oh, kaleb!

_ EJ:  _ i mean we’re great. We’ve been on a few dates. We hang out all the time after school, and when we dont, we see each other at water polo or rehearsals

_ Kourtney:  _ so are yall dating or???

_ EJ:  _ aksjdjadfjaf i mean,,,,idk what we are. Best friends?? Who flirt with each other and,,,cuddle and hug and hold hands,,,,oh my goD ARE WE DATING?!?

_ Kourtney:  _ YOU’RE DOING ALL THAT AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW IF YOU’RE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM???

_ Kourtney:  _ YOU DISASTER BI I CANT-

_ EJ:  _ IN CASE YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED I HAVEN’T BEEN WITH A GUY BEFORE IDK HOW RELATIONSHIPS START

_ Kourtney:  _ THE SAME WAY IT WOULD WITH A GIRL EJ????

_ Kourtney:  _ I CANT STAND YOUSJDFJAJHFA

_ EJ:  _ LISTNWSSNFJAN I’LL ASK EVENTUALLY.

_ EJ:  _ I MEAN PROM IS COMING UP. THATS A GOOD TIME TO ASK HIM OUT

_ Kourtney:  _ YOU BETTER 

_ EJ:  _ ALRIGHJADSHGJF I WILL DAMN

**_*Carlos sent a new message to Beauty and The Beast Cast*_ **

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

_ Carlos:  _ out of curiosity, who is off book/would be ready to go with dress rehearsals starting early

_ Nini:  _ im good

_ Ricky:  _ same

_ EJ:  _ yep

_ Gina:  _ yeet

_ Kourtney:  _ uh huh

_ Kaleb:  _ yeepers

_ Ashlyn:  _ yes

_ Seb:  _ of course

_ Kaden:  _ yes sir

_ Corey:  _ carlos are YOU?

_ Carlos:  _ :O

_ Carlos:  _ >:O

_ Carlos:  _ how DARE you 

_ Carlos:  _ this isnt ABOUT ME

_ Corey:  _ so no?

_ Carlos:  _ ,,,,,,,,

_ Kaleb:  _ LMFAO

_ Carlos:  _ IM ALMOST THERE-

_ Carlos:  _ ANYWAYS

_ Carlos:  _ dress rehearsals will begin next monday, March 13th. Remember, tHE SHOW IS APRIL 3RD. SELL PLAYBILL ADS IF YALL WANT A FUN CAST PARTY THIS SEMESTER

_ Ricky:  _ wait,,,,,April 3,,,,PROM IS APRIL 10TH. PROM SEASON IS APPROACHING I STILL DONT HAVE MY SUIT

_ Carlos:  _ thank you for that wonderful Beauty and The Beast information we all needed Ricardo

_ Nini:  _ I DONT HAVE MY DRESS YET- FUCK

_ Carlos:  _ language

***** **_Ricky sent a new message to Guys Chat*_ **

**_Guys Chat_ **

_ Ricky:  _ HEY CAN WE GO PROM SHOPPING SOON YALL 

_ EJ:  _ sure!

_ Kaleb:  _ oh! Thats right...prom...would be nice to go with a,,,,,date

_ EJ:  _ yeah i know right

_ Carlos:  _ he-

_ Seb:  _ we-

_ Ricky:  _ i-

_ Big Red:  _ dude-

_ EJ:  _ what?

_ EJ:  _ oH MY GOD HELLO YES THATS RIGHT

_ EJ:  _ hey Kaleb?

_ Kaleb:  _ oh you’re gonna ask like this? 

_ Kaleb:  _ kaleb has left the chat suddenly idk

_ Carlos:  _ ELIJAH YOU GOTTA BE MORE ROMANTIC. PLAN SOMETHING YOU DINGUS

_ EJ:  _ buT WHAT IF ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH

_ Carlos:  _ “YOU’RE ENOUGH” - KALEB, PROBABLY

_ EJ:  _ AKSJdhfaj okay IMMA GO PLAN BYE GUYS

**_*EJ sent a new message to Kaleb*_ **

_ EJ:  _ hey you got a second? Meet me in the cafeteria :)

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

_ Ricky:  _ i dont know why we arent doing HSM3 because EJ just killed it with Just Wanna Be With You

_ Nini:  _ THAT WAS SO CUTE WHAT THE FUCK

_ Carlos:  _ EJ dead ass got the entire water polo team to hold up signs spelling out “Will you go to prom with me?” with flowers and shit

_ Carlos:  _ EJ that was like, 30 minutes,,,,,how did you do that fast

_ EJ:  _ you dont need that information

_ Carlos:  _ :/

_ Kaleb:  _ isodafjhjghfjfjgjafhjsh

_ Kaleb:  _ fuck

_ EJ:  _ :)

_ Kaleb:  _ not only did you ask me to prom you also asked me to be your boyfriend

_ Kaleb:  _ in front of the entire school

_ EJ:  _ uh huh 

_ Kaleb:  _ yall mind if i

_ Kaleb:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ Gina:  _ ANOTHER WIN FOR KJ NATION

**_*Kaleb sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ how did i get so lucky 

_ EJ:  _ i could ask myself the same thing

_ Kaleb:  _ sajdsahfdkfjahs you dork 

_ EJ:  _ but now im YOUR dork

_ Kaleb:  _ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ EJ:  _ you’re cute

_ Kaleb:  _ STOPTHATRIGHTNEORFNEG

_ EJ:  _ HEHEHEHE

_ EJ:  _ i’ll see you at dress rehearsals, babe

_ Kaleb:  _ B-BABE?

_ EJ:  _ :D

_ Kaleb:  _ MY HEART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes EJ did perform Just Wanna Be With You from HSM3 in front of the whole school to ask Kaleb to prom and to be his boyfriend, what about it? SNDAJAJASFA enjoy the fluff! See y'all in a few days for chapter 16! We're almost done folks,,,,,i'm cry,,,I love this fic so much and if it werent for the fandom being so cool i don't think I would have began writing fics again. so shout out to everyone who leaves a comment and all my twitter mutuals for being the best, ily all so much. okay bye time for a depwession nap


	16. The Final Dress Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the final dress rehearsal for Beauty and The Beast. Everyone has their head in the game, but what happens when one wildcat has an existential crisis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end, folks ;-; im so sad.

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

**_2:35pm_ **

_ Carlos:  _ ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, SCHOOL IS OVER NOW GET TO THE AUDITORIUM ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL DRESS REHEARSAL

_ Ricky:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Nini:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Kaleb:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Gina:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Kourtney:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Ashlyn:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Corey:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Kaden:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Seb:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**_3:01_ **

_ Kourtney:  _ WHO MOVED MY PROP

_ Kourtney:  _ I JUST WANNA FUCKING TALK

_ Carlos:  _ **_DO NOT MOVE ANYONES PROPS OR I WILL STEAL YOUR KNEECAPS_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ SORRY THE BOOKS GOT PLACED WITH MY SHIT IDK WHY

_ Carlos:  _ ASK NATALIE SHE SHOULD KNOW

***** **_EJ sent a new message to Kaleb*_ **

_ EJ:  _ hey baby

_ Kaleb:  _ i’m in the wings whats up

_ EJ:  _ date night tonight? Wanna take you out to dinner to celebrate the show so far

_ Kaleb:  _ you’re adorable i hope you know that

_ Kaleb:  _ sounds good but can i bring my homework? I gotta catch up on shit

_ EJ:  _ yeah i can help you! We can do homework while eating

_ Kaleb:  _ you’re the best <3

_ EJ:  _ <3

**_*Ricky sent a new message to Nini*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ my love

_ Ricky:  _ my shining star

_ Ricky:  _ the love of my life hello pls respond

_ Nini:  _ hi baby im getting changed for the next scene whats up

_ Ricky:  _ date night tonight? My place? 

_ Nini:  _ sure baby sounds good! I’ll text later im busy. I love you <3

_ Ricky:  _ i love you too <3

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

**_4:00pm_ **

_ Natalie:  _ thats act 1, everyone take a 20 minute break!

_ Kaleb:  _ BABE WE GET TO BE TOGETHER ON STAGE SOON

_ EJ:  _ you’re so cute when you get excited

_ Kaleb:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

_ Ricky:  _ great job so far babe :D

_ Nini:  _ back at you lumiere 

_ Nini:  _ and also GREAT JOB TO KOURTNEY AND EJ YALL ARE KILLING IT 

_ Kourtney:  _ AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ Kourtney:  _ NOW I KNOW WHY YALL LOVE THIS SO MUCH

_ Ashlyn:  _ THE ADRENALINE RUSH IS WHAT I LIVE FOR

_ Natalie:  _ some quick notes: (1) Kaleb, don’t blush and smile every time you have to mention the Beast. Idc if he’s your boyfriend you’re supposed to hate him come oN. (2) Ricky and Nini, you’re characters are not in love with each other they are best friends pls stop with the almost kissing i hATE IT HERE WITH THE COUPLES. (3) Corey if I catch you eating before you’re cues again i will lose my shit.

_ Ricky:  _ why you gotta call us out like this

_ Nini:  _ ,,,,,

_ Corey:  _ hey now-

_ Natalie:  _ ITS MY JOB RICHARD

_ Ricky:  _ :O

_ Kaleb:  _ you’re an all star-

_ Ricky:  _ >:O

_ Carlos:  _ Oh god not again

_ Corey:  _ thank god kaleb gets my jokes

_ Ricky:  _ HMPH

_ Ricky:  _ NO TALK ME I ANGY

_ Nini:  _ look what you’ve done. You’ve upset the boy

_ Natalie:  _ PLEASE THIS IS THE LAST DRESS REHEARSAL YALL, YOUVE HAD TIME TO HAVE FUN AND GOOF OFF, PLEASE THIS ISNT THE TIME SJDSHAJFHFAJ

_ Kaleb:  _ sorry natalie, wont happen again. My boyfriend and i will be professional

_ Natalie:  _ the only reason you typed that last sentence is because you love calling EJ your boyfriend

_ Kaleb:  _ WHY ARE YOU BEING SO LOUD

_ EJ:  _ :)

**_4:30pm_ **

_ Natalie:  _ RICKY STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET THE FUCK ON STAGE

_ Ricky:  _ YIKES SORRY

_ Natalie:  _ I HATE IT HERE I TRULY DO

**_4:55pm_ **

_ Natalie:  _ must need a new script i dont recall the Beast and Gaston kissing before Gaston falls to his DEATH

_ EJ:  _ must be a re-write

_ Kaleb:  _ yeah didnt you get the updated copy?

_ Natalie:  _ -_-

_ Kaleb:  _ :3

**_5:05pm_ **

_ Natalie:  _ alright everyone get changed out of your costumes and be back on stage for notes. I have Lots of them

_ Nini:  _ im scared

_ Ashlyn:  _ mom pick me up

_ Ricky:  _ *chuckles* im in danger

_ EJ:  _ well look at the time gotta go

_ Kaleb:  _ my mom texted me i have to go fold the dishes sorry

_ Natalie:  _ FOLD THE-

_ Natalie:  _ JUST GET ON STAGE

_ Natalie:  _ GOD IM GONNA HAVE AN ANEURYSM 

**_5:45pm_ **

_ Natalie:  _ in all seriousness great work today guys. We’ll be ready for opening night tomorrow aS LONG AS YOU GUYS TAKE IT SERIOUSLY

_ EJ:  _ shit

_ EJ:  _ tomorrow is,,,,my last opening night. My last high school musical ever,,,,,,

_ EJ:  _ ahahah fuck

_ Nini:  _ you okay?

_ EJ:  _ i’ll be fine i just

_ EJ:  _ i

_ EJ:  _ i need some air. No one follow me, please

_ Kaleb:  _ i’ll be inside waiting babe <3

_ EJ:  _ <3

**_*Nini sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Nini:  _ hi im right next to you but i can tell you dont want to talk so just text

_ EJ:  _ hi

_ Nini:  _ knock knock open up please

_ EJ:  _ ajsasdafhjda 

_ EJ:  _ i just. I cant believe its over. My high school career is done soon. These past 4 years in the drama club have been my whole life. I’ve made so many great memories, i cant believe i have to leave soon. I’m not ready to say goodbye to East High.

_ Nini:  _ awww EJ. I know graduating is gonna be hard. But hey you’re going to University of Utah right? Thats right here in Salt Lake so you aren’t /really/ going anywhere. You can still come back to see the shows next year! And the year after that for seb and carlos and gina and ashlyn!

_ EJ:  _ yeah. Yeah you’re right. Still, just sad i wont be able to see everyone at school every day.

_ Nini:  _ not necessarily. Why not just ask miss jenn if you can help out with the club next year? 

_ EJ:  _ HOLY SHIT NINI YOU ARE A GENIUS

_ Nini:  _ :D

_ EJ:  _ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NINI SKJDFAH

_ Nini:  _ LOVE YA TOO EJ

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

_ EJ:  _ hi im back 

_ EJ:  _ everyone say thank you Nini

_ Ricky:  _ thank you angel

_ Kourtney:  _ thank you nini

_ Kaleb:  _ THANK YOU NINI

_ EJ:  _ LETS MAKE TOMORROW THE BEST OPENING NIGHT EVER

_ Natalie:  _ hopefully not a repeat of HSM 

_ Ricky:  _ you just gonna call us out like that huh

_ EJ:  _ ouch

_ Nini:  _ we-

_ Gina:  _ hey-

_ Seb:  _ listen-

_ Natalie:  _ uh huh uh huh whatever I SAID WHAT I SAID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so A LOT of people are telling me they like EJ and Kaleb and that just makes my heart go WHOOSH cus kaleb wasn't even planned for this originally and its an original character so the fact that yall love what im doing with him and EJ just makes me so happy. Rini shippers, you're gonna love the next few chapters :3
> 
> Also, as you can probably tell, this will end at chapter 19 now instead of 20. I was going to split up the finale into two parts but i decided its better together as one LONG chapter, so yeah.


	17. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kourtney: ARE YOU PROPOSING?  
> Ricky: SHIT IM GONNA MISS MY SCENE BE BACK SOON  
> Kourtney: RICKY  
> Kourtney: RICHARD BOWEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! ACT ONE! also time stamps may be inaccurate, i havent seen the full production of beauty and the beast sjsajkfha DONT DRAG ME. anyways enjoy!

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

_ Carlos:  _ alright everyone its opening night! Please get here by 4:30 PM TO PREPARE AND GET READY. EJ, WE NEED YOU HERE BY 4 TO START GETTING YOUR BEAST MAKEUP ON.

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ Kaleb:  _ you’re gonna do amazing baby

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! <33333333

_ Kaleb:  _ i love you too

_ Ricky:  _ OOP

_ Kourtney:  _ WAIT-

_ Seb:  _ UH

_ Nini:  _ I GOTTA GO 

_ EJ:  _ L-LOVE?!

_ EJ:  _ I

_ EJ:  _ JSDKAJHFSDFJH832QY4T73Q5UTY7UFEHAJF9R74827DDKFJGDS

_ Kaleb:  _ oh

_ Kaleb:  _ oh shit

_ Kaleb:  _ gotta go everyone see yall tonight

_ Natalie:  _ WAS THAT HIS FIRST TIME SAYING IT TO EJ

_ Ricky:  _ SEE YALL TONIGHT LMFAO CHIP HERE I COME BABYYYYYYY

***** **_Big Red sent a new message to Ricky*_ **

_ Big Red:  _ dude

_ Ricky:  _ bro

_ Big Red:  _ so???? The ring???

_ Ricky:  _ oh! Yeah i got it with me. Its a promise ring so its nothing too fancy but i hope she likes it.

_ Big Red:  _ im sure she will. Where are you gonna hide it? I wouldn’t bring it with you on stage

_ Ricky:  _ im gonna have it in my locker space backstage

_ Big Red:  _ oh okay bet. See you tonight bro!! You’re gonna kill it

_ Ricky:  _ thanks man :D

***** **_Gina sent a new message to Girls Chat*_ **

**_Girls Chat_ **

_ Gina:  _ ANYONE ELSE FREAKING OUT BECAUSE

_ Nini:  _ ME

_ Ashlyn:  _ YEP

_ Kourtney:  _ UH HUH

_ Nini:  _ ITS REALLY HERE. ITS FINALLY HERE OH MY GOD

_ Kourtney:  _ we have the flowers for EJ and Kaleb right? Since its their last show? 

_ Nini:  _ yep!

_ Ashlyn:  _ im gonna cry so much omg

_ Nini:  _ bitch me too tf

_ Ashlyn:  _ i mean EJ is still living at home and just commuting to college BUT STILL 

_ Nini:  _ and im like,,,99% sure Kaleb is going to the same college??? They decided to go to the same school like,,,idk sophomore year i think EJ said??

_ Gina:  _ i get it. School still wont be the same without him.

_ Ashlyn:  _ he’s come a long way. I’m so proud of him. I love him so much.

_ Nini:  _ we stan EJ Caswell

***** **_Ricky sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ BREAK A LEG TONIGHT, BEAST :D

_ EJ:  _ THANKS CHIP :D AHHHHH IM SO EXCITED I LOVE THIS SHOW SO MUCH

_ Ricky:  _ ME TOO TF

_ Ricky:  _ are you gonna be able to control yourself around kaleb on stage?

_ EJ:  _ HEY-

_ Ricky:  _ HEH

_ EJ:  _ thank you for everything Ricky. For not judging me when i was crushing on you, and for helping me come out. I don’t know where I would be without you. Hell, I wouldn’t even be with Kaleb without you

_ Ricky:  _ EJ IM GONNA CRY

_ Ricky:  _ wait i dont have my stage makeup on yet. Okay i can cry

_ Ricky:  _ EJ IM CRYING

_ EJ:  _ i mean it dude. This year started off horrible for us but im glad we’re good friends now. I’m gonna miss hanging out with you and everyone else

_ Ricky:  _ OKAY EJ NOW IM LEGIT CRYING 

_ Ricky:  _ seriously im gonna miss you too dude. But you’re still gonna be in town so we can still hang out after school and whenever you dont have classes and shit

_ EJ:  _ definitely! You, nini, me, and kaleb should go on a double date some time.

_ Ricky:  _ um yes??? A chance to embarrass you in front of kaleb??? Dont mind if i do???

_ EJ:  _ okay wait nevermind-

_ Ricky:  _ TOO LATE

_ EJ:  _ HECK

_ Ricky:  _ HEH

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

**_6:55pm_ **

_ Natalie:  _ OKAY HERE WE GO EVERYONE STAY CALM. @Crew YALL BETTER BE ON YOUR A GAME TONIGHT

_ Michael:  _ hmmm idk

_ Natalie:  _ NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES, MIKE

_ Michael:  _ BUT I AM THE JOKE

_ Sean: _ babe we talked about this-

_ Natalie:  _ JUST GET INTO PLACES. BREAK A LEG EVERYONE

**_7:15pm_ **

_ Nini:  _ OH MY GOD THE OPENING WENT SO WELL

_ Natalie:  _ OFF YOUR PHONE, SALAZAR-ROBERTS 

_ Nini:  _ YES M’AM

_ Ricky:  _ KOURTNEY YOU KILLED IT

_ Natalie:  _ BOWEN!

_ Ricky:  _ YEET

***** **_Nini sent a new message to Ricky*_ **

_ Nini:  _ hey babe can I store my phone in your locker backstage? 

_ Ricky:  _ yeah sure go for it. 

_ Nini:  _ perfect thank you baby

_ Ricky:  _ of course my love. See you on stage soon :D

**_*Nini sent a new message to Kourtney*_ **

_ Nini:  _ KOURTNEY

_ Nini:  _ I KNOW YOU’RE ON STAGE BUT HELP 

_ Nini:  _ I WAS PUTTING MY PHONE IN RICKYS LOCKER AND I UHHHH I FOUND SOMETHING I WASN’T SUPPOSE TO

_ Kourtney:  _ my scene just ended whats up

_ Nini:  _ I FOUND THIS

_ Nini:  _ [ _ attachment: RING?.jpg] _

_ Kourtney:  _ UM

_ Kourtney:  _ EYE-

_ Kourtney:  _ GOTTA GO IM NEEDED ON STAGE

_ Nini:  _ KOURT-

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

**_7:35pm_ **

_ Natalie:  _ NINI IDK WHATS UP BUT YOU GOTTA KEEP YOUR FOCUS YOU SKIPPED OVER A LINE AND RICKY HAD TO IMPROVISE

_ Nini:  _ sorry i was distracted, wont happen again

_ Natalie:  _ BETTER NOT BE A REPEAT OF HSM OR MISS JENN WILL HAVE MY HEAD

_ Natalie:  _ BE OUR GUEST IS COMING UP SOON, EVERYONE BREAK SEVERAL LEGS 

_ EJ:  _ RICKY YOU’RE GONNA KILL IT

_ Ricky:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

**_7:55pm_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ RICKY THAT WAS SO GOOD HOLY SHIT

_ Kaleb:  _ THAT ENTIRE SCENE WAS AMAZING GREAT JOB EVERYONE

_ EJ:  _ idk i think my fav person so far has been gaston

_ Kaleb:  _ oh shUT UP

_ EJ:  _ :3

_ Carlos:  _ EJ just used :3 im killing myself

_ Seb:  _ right there with you baby

_ Big Red:  _ you hate to see it

_ Ashlyn:  _ I HATE IT HERE

**_*Ricky sent a new message to Nini*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ hey babe you have your phone with you?

_ Nini:  _ yep. Got it. Whats up?

_ Ricky:  _ you’ve been off all night, is everything alright? You wanna talk about it?

_ Nini:  _ im good. Im stellar. Just very excited for the show

_ Ricky:  _ “stellar” hi im richard bowen, and you are?

_ Nini:  _ gonna be late for my scene gotta go baby!

_ Ricky:  _ we’re not on stage for another 15 minutes

_ Nini:  _ wanna just be extra prepared! See ya!

_ Ricky:  _ baby?

_ Ricky:  _ babe?

_ Ricky:  _ nini

_ Ricky:  _ NINA PLEASE ANSWER ME

**_*Ricky sent a new message to Kourtney*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ KOURT IS NINI OKAY???

_ Kourtney:  _ okay no one calls me kourt except like nini, whats up. 

_ Kourtney:  _ yeah she is fine, just a little thrown off. Think she saw something she wasn’t supposed to

_ Ricky:  _ oh no, she walked into the guys dressing room didnt she

_ Kourtney:  _ NOSJJDAFJFHa but yikes could you imagine

_ Ricky:  _ OKAY ANYWAYS WHAT DID SHE SEE

_ Kourtney:  _ its not my place…

_ Ricky:  _ kourtney please, im scared. What if i did something wrong without knowing. What if she leaves me again. I canthave anothert persodnleabe me j just xant

_ Kourtney:  _ breathe. Breathe ricky. Its okay. She isn’t going to leave you. No one here is leaving you. We are your family, we aren’t going anywhere.

_ Kourtney:  _ look she….she saw the ring...in your locker

_ Ricky:  _ OHFUCKDSJFSJJAFUCK FUCK FCK NO

_ Ricky:  _ DAMMIT I DIDN’T WANT HER TO FIND OUT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE

_ Kourtney:  _ ARE YOU PROPOSING?

_ Ricky:  _ SHIT IM GONNA MISS MY SCENE BE BACK SOON

_ Kourtney:  _ RICKY

_ Kourtney:  _ RICHARD BOWEN

**_END OF ACT ONE_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn that cliffhanger though LMAO see yall in a few days. ALSO: HERE IS KALEB'S OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION:
> 
> Height: 6'1
> 
> Eyes: Blue
> 
> Skin: Light brown 
> 
> Hair: short, curly, light brown
> 
> Facial features: freckles 
> 
> Kaleb stans, ENJOY!


	18. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Act Two, wildcats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short im so sorry akdhaksja BUT the next/last chapter is very long so :D. get ready, this all ends on Friday...unless I decide to continue it. haha jkjk........unless?

**_ACT TWO_ **

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

**_8:30pm_ **

_ Natalie:  _ YOU ARE ALL KILLING IT. BEFORE ACT TWO STARTS YALL HAVE 15 MINUTES. DONT GO ANYWHERE AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT EAT ANY CANDY

_ Ricky:  _ hmph 

_ Natalie:  _ THIN ICE BOWEN

_ Big Red:  _ skdjajfadjsfhsa

**_*Ricky send a new message to Nini*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ baby please talk with me! Kourtney told me what you found, let me explain it please

_ Nini:  _ ok

_ Ricky:  _ it was SUPPOSED to be a surprise but i guess this is fine too

_ Ricky:  _ Nini, it’s not an engagement ring, dont worry

_ Nini:  _ oh thank god. NOT THAT I WOULD HAVE SAID NO BUT WE’RE JUST TEENS YKNOW

_ Ricky:  _ I GET THATSDKSJFFAHSA

_ Nini:  _ so what kind of ring is it?

_ Ricky:  _ its a promise ring. To let you know im in this for the endgame. There is no one else in this world i would want to spend my time on earth with. I want to be yours forever. This ring lets you know that even if you’re having doubts about us, i’m here forever. Nini, we’ve been in each other lives for like, 12 years now. I know for a FACT that there is no one else for me besides you. I love you Nini Salazar-Roberts

_ Nini:  _ im gonna cry im gonna fucking cry right here

_ Nini:  _ Ricky i love you so much, words cannot describe how much i love you. I 10000000% GLADLY ACCEPT THE PROMISE RING. I want to marry you. Not now, but some day. I only want to be with you, baby

_ Ricky:  _ :)

_ Ricky:  _ oh shit we gotta go, act 2 is starting. SEE YOU ON STAGE BABY

**_Beauty and The Beast Cast_ **

**_8:45pm_ **

_ Natalie:  _ TIME FOR ACT TWO. BREAK A LEG EVERYONE 

_ Kaleb:  _ WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ Kourtney:  _ AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ Seb:  _ awww ricky and nini got matching rings

_ Seb:  _ wait

_ Carlos:  _ EXCUSE ME?!!?!?

_ EJ:  _ wh AT

_ Natalie:  _ PHONES AWAY CURTAINS ARE UP

_ Gina:  _ WAIT A MINUTE-

**_9:01pm_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ HEY RINI EXPLAIN YOURSELVES

_ Nini:  _ SORRY IM ON STAGE SOON SEE YA

_ Ricky:  _ SAME BYE

_ Big Red:  _ laughs in already knows

_ Kourtney:  _ same LMAO

_ Seb:  _ SPILL

_ Kourtney:  _ sorry sebby, no can do

_ Seb:  _ tHIS IS HOMOPHOBIC

_ Kourtney:  _ how?

_ Seb:  _ IM GAY AND I DONT LIKE THIS

_ Kaleb:  _ i dont think thats how homophobia works

_ Carlos:  _ im gay, i can confirm its how it works

_ Kaleb:  _ no???

_ Carlos:  _ yess??

_ Natalie:  _ shut up???? Talk about this in your big group chat PLEASE

_ Carlos:  _ I BREATHED?

_ Natalie:  _ WHEN YOU SHOULD BE ON STAGE?

_ Carlos:  _ wh

_ Carlos:  _ OH FUCK

_ Natalie:  _ I HATE IT HERE

**_9:45pm_ **

_ EJ:  _ wow

_ EJ:  _ that was my final show

_ EJ:  _ okay time to cry ahahah

_ Kaleb:  _ baby can we cry together

_ EJ:  _ yes now come here

_ Kaleb:  _ UWU

_ Nini:  _ KOURTNEY YOU WERE FANTASTIC TONIGHT 

_ Nini:  _ GO BEST FRIEND THATS MY BEST FRIEND

_ Ricky:  _ IM SO PROUD OF YOU ALL. I FUCKING LOVE THIS FAMILY SO MUCH

_ Carlos:  _ ALRIGHT LETS GO TO DENNYS IM HUNGRY

_ Seb:  _ we gotta get changed first 

_ Carlos:  _ HUNGER

_ Seb:  _ babey :(

_ Carlos:  _ WAIT NO IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO YELL BABY I LOVE YOU

_ Seb:  _ hehehe i love you too

_ Gina:  _ okay so RINI

_ Gina:  _ FUCKING. SPILL. WHATS WITH THE RINGS

_ Ricky:  _ oh nothing i just made a promise to Nini :)

_ Nini:  _ and i may have promised back :)

_ EJ:  _ explain??

_ Carlos:  _ they got promise rings, Elijah

_ EJ:  _ hey no one calls me that

_ Kaleb:  _ eli?

_ EJ:  _ yes my love?

_ Kaleb:  _ heh

_ EJ:  _ :O

_ Carlos:  _ oh wow. Thats gay

_ EJ:  _ you’re??? Literally gay??

_ Carlos:  _ sounds fake

_ Seb:  _ im right here???

_ Carlos:  _ shhhhh not now honey

_ Gina:  _ i hate it here

_ Ricky:  _ FEELING: PAIN

_ Ricky:  _ anygays yes i got nini and i promise rings :3

_ Ricky:  _ we’ve known each other since we were like 5 so i dont wanna hear anyone saying “bUt YoU’Re ToO yOuNg!1” 

_ Nini:  _ retweet^

_ Kourtney:  _ i think its cute

_ Gina:  _ moof

_ Gina:  _ mood*

_ Gina:  _ ah shit here we go

_ Ricky:  _ moof

_ Nini:  _ moof

_ Carlos:  _ moof

_ Seb:  _ moof

_ Natalie:  _ moof

_ Ashlyn:  _ moof

_ Corey:  _ moof

_ Big Red:  _ moof

_ Kaleb:  _ moof

_ EJ:  _ moof

_ Kaden:  _ moof

_ Gina:  _ I HATE IT HERE 

_ Ricky:  _ alright SEE YALL AT DENNYS


	19. Of Prom, Graduation, and Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To all the underclassmen, I wish you good luck on the rest of your time at East High. To my fellow graduates, I wish you good luck in college and in your future. Remember where you started, because once a wildcat, always a wildcat.” As EJ concluded his speech, there was not a dry eye in the crowd. Cheers erupted as EJ returned to his seat, and the rest of the ceremony continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, the finale! Check the end notes for a looooong thank you speech

_ Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. _

Ricky woke up to his alarm, “ _ Prom Day”.  _ “HOLY SHIT”, he yelled as he jumped out of bed. He unlocked his phone as he went to send a message to his group chat. 

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

**_6:30am_ **

_ Ricky:  _ GOOD MORNING ITS PROM DAY BITCHES

_ Nini:  _ aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_ Kourtney:  _ DISMISSAL IS AT 12:30 SO IF YALL WANT YOUR MAKEUP DONE YOU NEED TO BE AT MY HOUSE BY 2PM AT THE LATEST OKAY? SO FAR IM DOING MAKEUP FOR: SEB, CARLOS, NINI, GINA, ASHLYN, AND KALEB

_ Kourtney:  _ which reminds me

_ Kourtney:  _ sorry EJ LMAO

_ EJ:  _ wh

**_Kourtney_ ** _ has added  _ **_Kaleb_ ** _ to the conversation _

_ Kourtney:  _ WELCOME KALEB

_ EJ:  _ KOURTNEY

_ Kaleb:  _ OwO whats this?

_ Big Red:  _ EJ YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A MEMER TOO?!?!

_ EJ:  _ babe pls dont scroll up

_ Kaleb:  _ well now I have to-

_ EJ:  _ KAY DONT

_ Kaleb:  _ why? Have you been,,,talking about me :3

_ EJ:  _ UHHHHHH

_ Kaleb:  _ awwww you’re so cute

_ EJ:  _ NO U

_ Kaleb:  _ :O

_ Kaleb:  _ YOU WANNA FIGHT?

_ EJ:  _ YEAH. MY LIPS VERSUS YOUR LIPS

_ Kaleb:  _ o-oh

_ Kaleb:  _ i must accept this battle :)

_ Gina:  _ yall hear sum

_ Ricky:  _ KJ be wildin

_ Kaleb:  _ KJ?

_ Kourtney:  _ its your,,,,,its your ship name

_ EJ:  _ why not Eleb

_ Nini:  _ thats-

_ Ricky:  _ eye-

_ Kaleb:  _ sweetie-

_ EJ:  _ okay fine KJ it is as long as i get to be Kalebs

_ Ashlyn:  _ this chat is so gay

_ Seb:  _ and what about it

_ Carlos:  _ ^^

_ Kourtney:  _ GO GET READY FOR SCHOOL YOU FUCKERS

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

**_12:35pm_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ WOOOOOOO SCHOOLS OUT EARLY I LOVE HALF DAYS

_ EJ:  _ hey Kay wanna grab lunch?

_ Kaleb:  _ lunch date lunch date lunch date :D

_ Nini:  _ c-can ricky and i tag along

_ Ricky:  _ UwU

_ Kaleb:  _ just for that, no

_ Ricky:  _ OWO

_ Kaleb:  _ IM KIDDING SURE

_ Kourtney:  _ NEENS DONT BE LATE

_ Nini:  _ I WONT

_ EJ:  _ double date double date double date :D

_ Gina:  _ damn its wishing i had a gf hours 

_ EJ:  _ WE NEED TO HELP GINA GET A GF SOON

_ Big Red:  _ maybe you’ll meet someone tonight?

_ Gina:  _ maybe! But if not im just glad i get to go with yall

_ Kaleb:  _ wait arent you a sophomore? How are you getting in?

_ Gina:  _ Red is taking Seb, Ricky is taking Carlos, Nini is taking Ashlyn, and Kourtney is taking me. Just a formality for us all to get in, but once we get there the couples will regroup

_ Kaleb:  _ sneaky, i like it

_ Seb:  _ hehehehehe.

_ Seb:  _ i get to be gay with my boyfriend :3

_ Carlos:  _ :D

_ Kaleb:  _ mood

_ EJ:  _ :D

_ Kourtney:  _ alright whoever wants to hang out early my house will be open once i get home! 

_ Ashlyn:  _ bet

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

**_5:40pm_ **

_ Ricky:  _ WILDCATS CHECK IN

_ Nini:  _ KOURT IS FINISHING MY MAKEUP

_ Gina:  _ IM READY

_ Seb:  _ LOS AND I ARE READY

_ Big Red:  _ IM GOOD

_ EJ:  _ KAY AND I ARE READY

_ Kaleb:  _ ELI IS LOOKIN HOT AF

_ EJ:  _ BABE

_ Kaleb:  _ HEHE

_ Ashlyn:  _ IM READY. I THINK WE ARE ALL GOOD

_ Ricky:  _ excellent. The limo will be here at 6:30 so make sure you all get to my place on TIME @EJ 

_ EJ:  _ i show up late to hang out oNE TIME-

_ Ricky:  _ MHM AND I NEVER FORGET

_ EJ:  _ FUCK YOU

_ Ricky:  _ YOU WISH

_ EJ:  _ NOT ANYMORE I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND

_ Kaleb:  _ i was summoned

_ Ricky:  _ SJHAKJDHaDSAKJFAHS

_ Ricky:  _ can i just say im glad we can joke about that

_ EJ:  _ same

_ Kaleb:  _ owo? Did i miss the tea

_ Seb:  _ do you mean the information?

_ Kaleb:  _ did i miss the tea or not

_ EJ:  _ i’ll explain it to you later my love

_ Kaleb:  _ okay my darling angel

_ EJ:  _ alrighty my love bug

_ Ricky:  _ i want what they have

_ Nini:  _ im ???? right here??

_ Ricky:  _ oh hey who are you

_ Nini:  _ wow suddenly the trash can is calling my promise ring

_ Ricky:  _ :O

_ Ricky:  _ waIT NO IT WAS A JOKE YOU’RE THE SUNSHINE TO MY DARKEST DAYS MY OXYGEN THAT KEEPS ME ALIVE MY SONG ALWAYS STUCK IN MY HEAD MY DEAREST LOVE 

_ Nini:  _ :D

_ Nini:  _ and i would never do that ricky i was just teasing im sorry if the joke was too far

_ Ricky:  _ oh i knew you were joking, its okay. I’ll let you know if it ever does go too far. I love you <3

_ Nini:  _ i love you too <3

_ Kourtney:  _ and that my friends is healthy communication

_ Ricky:  _ OKAY GET YOUR ASSES HERE I WANNA GO AND DANCE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AKA FUTURE FIANCE

_ Nini:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ Carlos:  _ RICARDO YOU BROKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND

* * *

The group walked into the magnificent ballroom, decorated fully with red and white balloons and tables to match East High’s school colors. The music was loud, sending vibrations all throughout the building. EJ couldn’t help but admire it all. His final prom at East High, and he got to be here with all of his friends (and family) and his boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend,  _ that word echoed inside his mind. He was so blessed to have such a wonderful boyfriend who also happened to be his best friend of four years. When he was with Kaleb, he felt secure. He didn’t have to worry or be jealous. The two had total transparency in their relationship, as they did before with their friendship. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a familiar hand grab his, pulling him towards the dance floor. 

“Come on, babe, let’s get out there and kill it!” Kaleb shouted. The soft yet firmness of his hand always managed to send butterflies into EJ’s stomach. The two love birds shuffled towards the dancefloor, which was already starting to become full. EJ noticed Ricky and Nini were next to them, as were Seb and Carlos. Even though he was surrounded by his friends, the only person in the world that mattered to him was the one holding his hand. 

“Hey, Kay?” EJ shouted over the deafening music. Kaleb’s head jerked around, as he was lost in the moment.

“What’s up, Eli?” Kaleb replied.

“I love you” EJ’s lips met Kaleb’s for a quick, soft moment, causing Kaleb to blush.

“I love you too, Eli. I always have and I always will.”

“Wait, always have? Like, even back when we first met?” EJ questioned.

“Okay, so maybe I had a small crush on you when we first met. How could I not? Have you seen yourself in your uniform for water polo?” Kaleb winked as he went back to dancing. Now it was EJ’s turn to blush.

“Oh haha. I’m serious though, I love you. I’m glad the universe brought us together after so many years of knowing each other. Feels kind of like...I don’t know…” EJ replied as he placed his hands on Kaleb’s waist. 

“Destiny?” Kaleb finished EJ’s sentence. His boyfriend was pleased with this response.

“Exactly, Kay. Destiny. Together forever.” EJ kissed his boyfriend once more before letting himself get lost in the music. 

“So, graduation is coming up. I know we already picked the same college, I uh was wondering if maybe you wanted to try and take some classes together? I know your major is Musical Theatre and mine is undecided at the moment, so maybe we could take some general education courses?” Kaleb rambled, which was always something EJ thought was cute.

“Of course, cutie. I would love to be your classmate. Hell, I would love to be your soulmate-” EJ cut himself off as he realized the words that came out of his mouth. “I-uh...was that too soon to say, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make things weird I just really love you and I don’t want to mess things up-” EJ was once again cut off, only this time by Kaleb’s lips. 

“Classmate, soulmate, whatever you wanna call it as long as I’m yours, EJ Caswell.” EJ’s heart was practically doing flips. He felt like he was on top of the world. The two danced the night away, safe in each others arms.

* * *

Ricky took Nini by the hands and swung her around him, enveloping her in his arms. The two giggled as they were surrounded by all their friends. “We’ve come a long way, huh Neens?” Ricky asked as he swung Nini around to look her in the eyes. 

“We certainly have. I’m glad we are back to normal. Back to...us, you know? I’m glad you’re mine, Ricky.”

“I love possessive Nini. I mean, I love any Nini, but you know what I mean. I will always be yours, baby. I’m not going anywhere” Ricky stated as he pointed towards his ring. 

“Uh, yeah, I sure hope so” the girl giggled as she looked at her matching ring. “I know what you mean, babe. You give me this sense of security? If that makes sense.” Ricky couldn’t help but giggle.

“Of course it makes sense. This, I mean, us. We make sense. You’re the only one for me, Nini. And to quote the amazing High School Musical 3, All I wanna do is be with you” Ricky exclaimed as he kissed Nini, earning a loud laugh from his girlfriend.

“Ricky Bowen you absolute sap” she exclaimed as she kissed him back.

“Yeah, but I’m your sap. Also, uh. I have a question to ask?” Ricky stated with a grin on his face.

“What is it, love?” Normally when Nini heard this, she would be flooded with anxiety, but not this time.

“So last summer, you went to that theatre camp. Maybe this year I could come with? Spend the summer together?” Ricky nervously asked.

“Oh my god, yes yes yes a thousand times yes! Babe that would be so much fun! I can’t believe the theatre bug really bit you this hard.” 

“What can I say, I do crazy things for love.” Ricky looked at Nini as if she had hung the stars, this boy was whipped.

“Well, I love crazy. And I love you.” Nini sealed this with a kiss.

“I love you too, Nini.” The two danced the night away, as if they were the only two people in the room. 

As the night went on, the couples of the group rejoined each other to celebrate their last prom with their senior friends. 

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

**_11:04pm_ **

_ Carlos:  _ ALRIGHT EVERYONE CHECK IN OUTSIDE SO WE ALL GET BACK TOGETHER

_ EJ:  _ my last prom and i feel so 

_ EJ:  _ UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWU

_ Kaleb:  _ :D

_ Ricky:  _ fucking MOOD

_ Nini:  _ hehehehe

_ Gina:  _ kourtney thank you so much for bringing me i had so much fun

_ Carlos:  _ im so happy we all got to come together

_ Ricky:  _ WAIT

_ Big Red:  _ owo

_ Ricky:  _ LATE NIGHT POST-PROM DENNYS TRIP??

_ Kourtney:  _ OH HELL YEAH

_ Ashlyn:  _ RICKY DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK THAT???

_ Kaleb:  _ LETS GO WILDCATS LETS GO

* **_Kaleb sent a new message to EJ*_ **

_ Kaleb:  _ i had a wonderful night tonight, Elijah

_ EJ:  _ im glad Kaleb. It was so much fun. I love you so much

_ Kaleb:  _ i love you too babe 

_ EJ:  _ i cant believe we are graduating in like 2 months

_ Kaleb:  _ lets make these last 2 months at East High the best 

_ EJ:  _ deal :)

_ Kaleb:  _ hey eli?

_ EJ:  _ yeah?

_ Kaleb:  _ thank you for being you. You’re my favorite person ever

_ EJ:  _ its too late for me to cry you cant do this to me

_ Kaleb:  _ can and DID

_ EJ:  _ thank you too, Kay. For being my best friend. For never judging me. For showing me how to love and that love isn’t something to be afraid of. I love you

_ Kaleb:  _ i love you too <3

* * *

**_2 Months Later..._ **

**_Graduation_ **

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ its really the last day of school

_ Gina:  _ WE’RE GONNA BE JUNIORS

_ Seb:  _ WOOOO HOOOOO

_ Ricky:  _ SENIOR YEAR BABYYYYYYY

_ EJ:  _ SUMMER TIME BABYYYYYYY

_ Kaleb:  _ i’m so excited to be free from the Hell that is High School

_ Kourtney:  _ god i wish that were me

_ Nini:  _ east high isnt so bad tho

_ Kaleb:  _ oh i love the school. The child in me was so excited when i found out i was going to the school where HSM was filmed

_ Kaleb:  _ im just ready to get away from all the drama and shitty teachers

_ EJ:  _ MOOD

_ Ashlyn:  _ im gonna miss seeing you every day EJ ;-;

_ EJ:  _ ash,,,,,im still living with you

_ Ashlyn:  _ yknow what i take it back see ya later

_ EJ:  _ :O

_ EJ:  _ >:O oh wow

_ Big Red:  _ i cant wait to just relax this summer.

_ Kourtney:  _ oh yeah what are everyones plans?

_ Ricky:  _ Nini and I are going to that theatre camp she went to last year :)

_ Nini:  _ IM SO EXCITED

_ Ashlyn:  _ going on a summer road trip with my family. We’re taking our big RV

_ Kourtney:  _ how big?

_ Ashlyn:  _ huh?

_ Ashlyn:  _ WAIT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?

_ Kourtney:  _ I SURE AM

_ Nini:  _ owo

_ Gina:  _ owo

_ Ricky:  _ owo

_ Big Red:  _ oh so when i said it in this chat, it was an issue. But now yall can say it?

_ Ricky:  _ maybe

_ Big Red:  _ hmph

_ Ashlyn:  _ I’LL TALK TO MY FAMILY AND SEE IF YALL CAN COME LMFAOOO ITS ONLY FOR 2 WEEKS RIGHT BEFORE 4TH OF JULY

_ EJ:  _ ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP

_ Kaleb:  _ ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP

_ Ricky:  _ HELL YEAH.

_ Nini:  _ THEATRE CAMP DOESNT START TIL END OF JULY ANYWAYS THIS IS PERFECT

_ Kaleb:  _ hey eli you have your speech ready for tonight, right?

_ EJ:  _ yep! Got it all memorized. Can’t wait to make yall cry

_ Kourtney:  _ I DONT WANNA CRY

_ Kaleb:  _ welp too bad. He read me his speech and its...really good. I didn’t realize just how close this group is.

_ EJ:  _ shhhh dont tell them

_ Gina:  _ YOU WROTE ABOUT US?!

_ Ricky:  _ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ EJ:  _ you’ll have to wait for tonight hehehe

_ EJ:  _ oh and i know its short notice but im probs having a graduation party tomorrow and you are all obviously invited

_ Big Red:  _ paRTY PARTY PARTY

_ Kaleb:  _ WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ Kourtney:  _ ah shit, theres the bell. SEE YALL AT LUNCH

**_*Ricky sent a new message to Nini*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ hey baby! I know ur in class but just wanted to see if you wanna have our weekly movie night tonight after graduation? Since the seniors have that big post-graduation party in the school

_ Nini:  _ that sounds wonderful! Cant talk much cus class but yes

_ Ricky:  _ okay, i love you! Talk to you later

_ Nini:  _ <3333333

_ Ricky:  _ :D <3333333333

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ y’all got the tissues?

_ Seb:  _ yep! Carlos and I got plenty 

_ Ricky:  _ me and nini have the noise makers

_ Kaleb:  _ time to graduate PEACE OUT FUCKERS

_ Kourtney:  _ oh wow so excited to leave us already

_ Kaleb:  _ no i wanna stay in this chat forever im just ready to be a college student

_ Gina:  _ understandable have a nice day

_ EJ:  _ babe we gotta get a picture of us kissing while tossing our caps in the air

_ Kaleb:  _ THATS SO CUTE WTF

_ Nini:  _ baby can we steal that idea for next year

_ Ricky:  _ oh hell yeah

_ EJ:  _ im so nervous for my speech SKJDKASFHAJS FGUCK

_ Kaleb:  _ hey, you’re gonna do great my love

_ EJ:  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_ EJ:  _ HERE I GO SEE YALL AFTER THE CEREMONY

* * *

As  Principal Gutierrez finished his opening speech, he gestured towards EJ, letting him know it was his time to give his big speech. He swallowed nervously, his hands shaking as he walked towards center stage. He searched the crowd for Kaleb, making sure he knew where his safe space was. He locked eye contact and began. “East High is a place where anyone can be themselves. A place where we don’t have to stick to the status quo. A school that accepts its students no matter who they love,” EJ looked at Carlos and Seb in the bleachers, sending them both a smile, “a place where skaters can also be talented on stage or behind the scenes,” next it was Ricky and Big Red he looked at, giving the two a wave. “A school that lets the underdogs shine bright and prove themselves” EJ said as he looked at Gina, Nini, and Ashlyn. The three girls had tears in their eyes, holding back. “A school that brings teammates close together. So close, you end up falling in love with the best one you have.” EJ exclaimed as he looked at a blushing Kaleb. “East High has been my home for the past four years, and as I prepare to move onto college, I will look back at the memories and friendships I made here. I want everyone here, freshman, sophomores, and even juniors, to hold on tight to the ones you love. Cherish the time you have left with them. Make each other feel welcomed. Because, to quote my favorite teacher, in a world full of no, this is a space full of yes.” Now it was Miss Jenn’s turn to hold back the tears. “To all the underclassmen, I wish you good luck on the rest of your time at East High. To my fellow graduates, I wish you good luck in college and in your future. Remember where you started, because once a wildcat, always a wildcat.” As EJ concluded his speech, there was not a dry eye in the crowd. Cheers erupted as EJ returned to his seat, and the rest of the ceremony continued. 

As the last name was called, Principal Gutierrez instructed the graduates to stand up, move their tassel, and toss their caps into the sky, officially making them East High graduates. EJ ran quickly to find Kaleb, and when he did, the two met for a warm embrace, not wanting to let go of their memories at East High. Kaleb looked EJ in the eyes and kissed him, and time stopped for both of them. It wasn’t until Ashlyn cleared her throat that the two realized their friends were beside them, all crying their eyes out. 

“Congratulations you guys, you’re officially high school graduates” Ashlyn cheered.

“I’m gonna miss you guys so much” Gina cried.

“Stop, stop that right now or else I’ll start crying” EJ giggled. 

“Okay okay, picture time love birds” Nini exclaimed as she pulled her phone out. 

As Nini took the picture, EJ couldn’t help but think to himself how happy and lucky he was. His friend group was his family, and he never wanted to let them go. 

“Last day of school party at my house! Let’s get crazy, wildcats!” Ashlyn yelled. “Hey, once the graduates are done with their party, you two better stop by!” Ashlyn exclaimed to EJ and Kaleb. 

The rest of the group headed back to their cars and headed off to Ashlyn’s house, while EJ and Kaleb returned inside the school to grab their diplomas. 

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Ashlyn:  _ hey @EJ @Kaleb how is the party going?

_ EJ:  _ I WON A TV LMFAOOOOO

_ Gina:  _ you /WHAT/

_ EJ:  _ okay so they have a bunch of carnival games going on right? And the prizes are stuff we can use for when we go away to college

_ Ricky:  _ but you’re not moving away?

_ EJ:  _ THEY DONT NEED TO KNOW THAT LMFAOOOO

_ Big Red:  _ they better do this for us next year

_ Kaleb:  _ they do it every year LMAO

_ Kaleb:  _ i won a microwave hell yeah. I wont have to leave my room now

_ EJ:  _ okay mood but if you never leave your room i’ll get sad and miss you

_ Kaleb:  _ b-babe

_ EJ:  _ b-babey

_ Ricky:  _ puke

_ Nini:  _ babey?

_ Ricky:  _ yes my love?

_ EJ:  _ hypocrite 

_ Ricky:  _ :O

_ Ricky:  _ >:O

_ Ricky:  _ kaleb im about to fight your man

_ Kaleb:  _ dont hold back honey, i know you can squash ricky

_ Ricky:  _ hEY

_ Big Red:  _ its true

_ Gina:  _ mhm

_ Ashlyn:  _ we-

_ Ricky:  _ I HATE IT HERE

_ EJ:  _ oh sHIT LMAO BYE YALL THERE IS A HYPNOTIST HERE

_ Kaleb:  _ last year he made all the guys give birth. Ive never seen so many guys cry on stage

_ Big Red:  _ what the fuck i cant wait to go to this next year

_ EJ:  _ slow down there, Red. enjoy the time you have left. 

_ Big Red:  _ hmph

_ EJ:  _ OKAY SEE YALL IN LIKE 2 HOURS???

_ Kourtney:  _ okay. Have fun giving birth

_ EJ:  _ SJKDJHJSAFHDJAFSDH

**_*Ricky sent a new message to Nini*_ **

_ Ricky:  _ hey baby

_ Nini:  _ hi honey whats up?

_ Ricky:  _ just wanted to tell you I love you

_ Nini:  _ awwww I love you too baby

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_*Ricky sent a new message to Let’s Go Wildcats, let’s go*_ **

**_Let’s go Wildcats, let’s go_ **

_ Ricky:  _ oh, we were having so much fun at Ashlyn’s party I almost forgot. You didn’t think this was the end of the story, did you? 

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF I want to thank EVERYONE for reading, leaving comments & kudos, and supporting this fic. This was my second multi-chapter chat-fic and it has truly inspired me to write again. This show means so much to me and the fandom is just amazing. This fic was supposed to turn out differently but I am very pleased with how it turned out. With Kaleb and EJ, I accidentally wrote a slowburn (more on EJ's part) and it came out amazing. I am so happy that so many of you like Kaleb, since he is an original character for this. As you read, the story isn't over yet. I want to focus on some more oneshots but besides that, I have more I want to do with this. I need to do some planning for that but yeah. Again, thanks for reading everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> uh follow my twitter i guess if you wanna see me screaming about HSMTMTS (@rxckybowen) okay bye i ramble when im anxious akdjhsjdhafjh YEET


End file.
